Coupling
by White Eternity
Summary: [AU] Usagi and Mamoru are now together. What kind of trials and tribulations do they face as a couple? Follow their lives as they experience everything!
1. Chapter 1: Gunning for the Ring

**__**

_Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional._

This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and ***** deviates***** from the original version. It is a continuation of the story, Failure.

Mamoru is 20 years old and Usagi 15.

_ Chapter One – Gunning for the Ring _

"Mmmm… Mamo-chan! I have to go in now – I bet Daddy is peeking through the window!" Usagi said as she reluctantly pushed away from her boyfriend's arms and warm kisses. 

Mamoru sighed resignedly. He looked towards the front door and window of Usagi's house and sure enough, the curtains suddenly closed with a swish. He chuckled and looked back at his Odango Atama

"I'm afraid we've been caught red-handed, Usako." Mamoru apologised. "I'm so sorry."

Usagi giggled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Mamoru on the cheek. "Don't worry, Mamo-chan. I'll handle Daddy. He should know by now that we're a couple and that we do couple things."

"But I don't think he approves of me kissing you on the sidewalk in front of your house, Usagi. I think he still believes you're his little girl", reasoned Mamoru.

"I'll always be his little girl, Mamo-chan. But I'm your girlfriend now and he can't stop it." Usagi smiled slyly. "I wonder how you would behave with any daughter of ours?"

Just thinking about such an occurrence made Mamoru blush red in anger. "Well, I . . . won't do that.   No  No  No, I won't," he stuttered out.

Usagi giggle once more and gave Mamoru a final kiss.

"I have to go now, Mamo-chan. But I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked. It was holiday time and Usagi did not have to go to school. She fingered the promise ring necklace Mamoru had given her a few days ago at a surprise party.

_ Flash back _

_"Usako." _

_Hearing her name called out, Usagi stopped eating her fourth banana split and turned to see Mamoru standing next to her._

_"Mamo-chan?" she asked, confused at the silence that suddenly came over the Arcade._

_She gasped as she saw Mamoru drop to one knee. "Mamo-chan! What are you doing?"_

_"Oh Odango, shut up!" yelled Rei from behind the crown which had gathered around the couple, once again. "Can't you see he's trying to say something?"_

_Mamoru looked up at her with a strange rectangular box in his hands._

_"Usako, Usagi. We've been going out for only a few months but it has seemed like we've been together forever. I want to declare my love for you in every way possible. So I hope you will accept this small present from the bottom of my heart."_

_He opened the box and there inside was a delicate silver filigree necklace. The most spectacular thing about it was the diamond ring threaded on the necklace. _

_Mamoru looked up expectantly. "I know we're still young but I hope that this ring may someday become an engagement ring in the future. What do you say?"_

_The silence in the Arcade became even more silent._

_Usagi's eyes clouded, tears silently flowing down her cheeks. "Oh Mamo-chan! YES, YES, YES!!!"_

_Mamoru smiled, relief written on his face. He got up from the ground and took the necklace out of the box._

_"Let me put it on for you," he asked._

_Usagi lifted up her trademark hair to help him put it on._

_After it was on, Usagi threw her hands around Mamoru's neck and cried silently into his chest._

_'Oh, Mamo-chan,' could be heard from his chest._

_Suddenly, a clap sounded from somewhere in the crowd. Then everyone started clapping._

_Usagi lifted her head and surveyed the Arcade. All her friends were watching and clapping with smiled on their faces. She started to grin herself and looked up at Mamoru._

_"I love you," she told Mamoru._

_"I love you, too," replied Mamoru._

_And they kissed._

_ End of Flashback _

"Of course, Usako. As if I would miss one moment of time that I could spend with you." Mamoru smiled down at his girlfriend.

They pulled out of each other's embrace and Usagi departed down the garden path with, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mamo-chan! I just love school holidays!"

Mamoru waved good-bye thinking how lucky he was to have found such a wonderful partner. He stuck his hands into his green jacket and walked home with a smile on his face.

*** Inside the House ***

"Kenji!" Ikuko scolded her husband. "Get away from the curtains! They will start to think we're spying on them!"

Usagi's father turned around. "But, honey, they've been out there for ages now! What can they be doing?"

Ikuko laughed out loud. "What do you think they're doing, Kenji? Don't you remember what we did?"

Kenji blushed and sputtered out, "Yes, of course I do but it . . .  it . . . it. . .  still does not excuse them! Look; here she comes. They've said goodbye finally!"

He stepped into the foyer and opened the door before Usagi had reached the doorknob.

"Daddy!" Usagi said, surprised her father had opened the door for her. "What are you doing here?" She stepping inside and took off her coat.

Kenji placed his hands on his hips. "What do you mean, what am I doing here? I live here, young lady!" he said sternly. "And what were you doing out there for so long? Just because you're off the trial period doesn't mean . . . "

"Darling," Ikuko intercepted, "We have to trust Usagi and Mamoru. That's the only way they will learn."

Usagi smiled with relief at her mother. "Thanks, mom! I'll see you at dinner!" And with that, she flew up the stairs, leaving her parents in the foyer, staring at her long blonde tresses.

*** Dinner-time ***

"Honey, what a wonderful necklace!" Ikuko stated when Usagi came down the stairs for dinner. "When did you get it? How come I've never seen it?"

Usagi blushed and wondered if she should tell them the significance of the promise necklace showing in the wide neckline of her shirt. 'Oh heck, I can't lie to them or they won't ever trust Mamoru and I ever again.'

"I got it a few days ago, Mom. Mamoru gave it to me," said Usagi as she stepped into the kitchen. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Oh bless you, dear. Can you set the table?" Ikuko asked her. "You mean, Mamoru got it for you? How sweet!"

Usagi's mother went up to her and took a closer look at the necklace. "Oh! It's a ring!" Ikuko looked at Usagi with questions in her eyes.

Seeing that curiosity, Usagi looked away quickly and went into the dining room with the dishes and cutlery. Feeling Usagi's discomfort about the subject, Ikuko decided to drop the subject for the moment.

*** At the table ***

"Is that a ring I see around your neck, Usagi?" asked Kenji sternly who still wasn't over seeing his little girl with a grown man. They were in the middle of eating dinner.

Usagi's hand immediately went up to the object in question. "Urgh . . .  yes, daddy. It is a ring."

Ikuko added, "It's from Mamoru, isn't it Usagi? Isn't that sweet, Kenji?" she asked looking at her husband.

In the background, Shingo made gagging noises and then an exclamation of pain could be heard when Usagi kicked him under the table.

"A ring?" exclaimed Kenji. "An engagement ring? Erghhh!!!" He stood up and looked around.

"What is it, dear?" asked Ikuko.

"Where's my shotgun! I need my shotgun! Where is my shotgun?!" shouted Kenji as he stalked around the dining table.

"Daddy!" Usagi caught one of his hands as he passed by her seat. "It's not an engagement ring!" She paused. 

"You paused!" exclaimed Kenji, as he stopped walking behind his wife's chair. "You had a pause there! What do you mean by not an engagement ring?"

Usagi began slowly. "Well, it's actually a promise ring, Daddy. It's  . . ."

"What kind of promise is that Chiba guy promising!" barked Kenji. "What?" as Ikuko reached up behind her to hold her husband's hands.

"Honey, let Usagi finish. I'm sure there is a suitable explanation for all this. Keep going, Usagi," encouraged Ikuko.

"Yeah, Odango, continue digging yourself into a hole," added Shingo, an interested spectator.

Usagi scowled at her brother and then looked up at her parents. "It's a promise of an engagement, Daddy. Mamoru knows I'm too young to be engaged but we wanted something to show for our love for each other," she explained as she fingered the diamond ring hanging on the necklace.

Ikuko sighed at the romance.

Kenji, not satisfied but acknowledging Usagi's answer was legitimate, started pacing again.

"I still don't like this. My shotgun will still need to ready just in case." Kenji looked around. "So, where's my shotgun. Did you hide it again, Ikuko?" He stalked out of the dining table.

Sighing once again, Ikuko shook her head at her husband's stubbornness.

"Mom!" Usagi's plea reached through her mother's thoughts.

"What is it darling?" Ikuko replied as she looked up at her children. Shingo had resumed eating while Usagi's plate still contained some food.

Usagi looked worried and asked, "Daddy's not really going to shoot Mamo-chan, will he?"

Ikuko chuckled, "No, he won't. I promise I will stop your father before it gets that far." She leaned towards Usagi and whispered, "And between us two only, I hid the shotguns in a place your father will never look."

Usagi leaned back in relief. "Thank goodness. Thanks mom!"

She smiled at Ikuko and begun eating again, scoffing down the food like there was no tomorrow. Ikuko sweatdropped.

_ Next Chapter – Calling from the Heart _


	2. Chapter 2: Calling from the Heart

**_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!_**

_Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional._

This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and ***** deviates***** from the original version. It is a continuation of the story, Failure.

In this chapter, Mamoru is in America, studying in Harvard Medical University while Usagi and the senshi are still in Tokyo. Unlike the original manga/anime, Mamoru did not disappear and has been communicating with Usagi via mail for several months since he had gone. There have been no other attacks on the senshi since the Negaverse. Mamoru is currently 21 years old while Usagi is 15 ½ years old.

_ Chapter Two – Calling from the Heart _

*** Few months later – Harvard University ***

"Hey, Mamoru, there's a phone call for you!" David called out to his roommate. Mamoru stuck his head out of his room in surprise.

"A phone call? For me?" he wondered out aloud. 

David grinned wolfishly. "Yeah, and it's a girl – she sounds pretty nniiicceee."

Mamoru blushed and walked towards where David was standing with his hand covering the mouthpiece of the phone so that the person on the other side could not hear what they were saying. He took the phone with a wry grin.

"Hello, Mamoru Chiba speaking here."

"Mamo-chan!" the voice on the other side greeted him with a tone short of a shout.

Mamoru's face broke out in the largest grin David had ever seen from his roommate of several months.

"Usako! How? Where?" Mamoru stuttered out, looking a bit embarrassed in front of David. David grinned out his incompetence to speak. This girl must mean a lot to Mamoru, he thought.

Usagi, on the other side of the line, laughed. "Mamo-chan! I miss you so much! The girls decided to stop me from moping around the letter box and gave me the money to make this long-distance call," she explained.

Mamoru grinned once more, totally forgetting that his roommate was still there. In his mind, there were Usagi and himself in the world at this moment.

"I missed you too, Usako. This is a wonderful surprise! I guess letters weren't enough for both of us, was it? I was already thinking of calling you."

"Oh, Mamo-chan!" Usagi sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can survive this separation. I miss seeing you everyday."

"I know Usagi. There's never a moment that I don't think of you. But you know why I have to be here. . ."

Usagi sighed, interrupting Mamoru's speech. "I know, Mamo-chan. But that doesn't make it any easier! I want you to follow your dreams but I don't want you to leave either!" She started crying and it was audible through the phone.

"Usako! Don't cry!" he pleaded with her. "There are always holidays for me to come home and visit you. In fact, Christmas is coming soon and I can probably get home for a few days. Would you like that?"

Usagi stopped crying at once, except for a few sniffles here and there. "Getting home for Christmas? That would be wonderful, Mamo-chan! I'm so looking forward to it!" she squealed.

Mamoru smiled, almost able to see Usagi's happiness and brightness glowing again. "Now, Usako, I don't know for sure yet, but I'll try to get the time off, O.K.?

Usagi nodded, too happy to reply.

"Usagi? Are you nodding?" asked Mamoru from the other side.

Usagi nodded again.

"Usagi! You know I can't see if you're nodding or shaking your head!" Mamoru cried out in near panic.

Usagi snapped out of her happy-filled daze. "Oops, Sorry Mamoru!" She giggled. "And yes, I did say yes."

Mamoru sweat dropped and sighed in relief. "I'll call you in a few days to confirm the plans, O.K. Usako?"

"O.K. Mamoru. I better go now, the phone charges are adding up and Ami is waving to me with her watch." 

Her voice seemed distant for a second while Mamoru heard her saying, "I know, Ami! I'm trying to say good-bye!"

Another voice could be heard. "I know, Usagi, but make is quick alright? This conversation has been going on for 450 seconds and with that is the cost which will mean . . ."

"Ami! You're dragging out the time of this phone call!" scolded Usagi.

"Oops, sorry, Usagi. I'll leave you to say good bye to Mamoru." Ami's voice faded out but another different one came closer and struggle could be heard between Usagi and the new person as they fought for the phone.

Finally, a voice came on the line. "Mamoru! This is Mina, senshi of love. Don't forget your duties as Usagi's boyfriend!"

"Don't wo. . ." Mamoru tried to answer but was cut off by another person.

"Mamoru Chiba! If you see any cute guys that looks like my old boyfriend, give him my number!"

Ah, that must be Lita, Mamoru thought but before he could answer, he could hear another struggle on the other side.

"Give me the phone, Rei!" That voice belonged to Usagi.

"No! I need to speak with Chib-san! It's important!" Rei replied. She took the phone forcefully from Usagi and spoke into it. "Mamoru! This is Rei and I'm warning you! If you hurt one hair on Odango's head while you frolic with the American girls, I will fry you to bits! And don't think the distance will make any difference to the heat of my flames!" The struggle with the phone began again with more shouting in the distance.

Mamoru sweat dropped and tried to reassure her of his loyalty to Usagi but Usagi came back on the phone again.

"Sorry, Mamo-chan. All the girls wanted to say something to you. And I know you won't cheat on me." Her voice was suddenly muffled like she was covering the mouthpiece but Mamoru could clearly hear Ami's voice reminding Usagi of the time. 

"Sorry again! I'm back!" Usagi squealed happily after a few seconds.

"Alright, Usako. I better let you go or Ami will start lecturing you on the process of telephone calls and their charges," Mamoru smiled.

Usagi sighed and mumbled. "She's already doing that."

Mamoru laughed out loud but sobered again. "Remember, Usako, I love you." Mamoru said.

"I love you too, Mamo-chan. Forever," replied Usagi and with that, hung up the phone.

Mamoru pressed the 'Talk' button on his phone to hang up and with a silly grin on his face, turned around. However, he had forgotten David was there and with a small jump of surprise, nearly dropped the handset while he juggled it within his hands like it was a bar of slippery soap.

"David! What are you still doing here? I thought you left the room!" Mamoru exclaimed as he finally controlled the bouncing phone.

"Nah, I thought I might hang around and question you about this mysterious 'Usako'" David answered with a smile. "Is this girl the reason why you haven't accepted any girl's invitations to dates?"

Since arriving in Harvard, Mamoru had been inundated with invitations from many women to go out with them. His tall, dark and handsome features with the added bonus of being foreign and reserved had created a mysterious air surrounding him, which drew many females on campus to him. However, Mamoru had declined every single one of them, claiming he was already spoken for.

Mamoru blushed, "Well, yeah."

David sat down on the sofa and pried. "So, what's her name and where and how and everything!"

Mamoru cleared his throat; he did not think it was appropriate to tell his roommate about the senshi and Sailormoon. "Um . . . Well, there isn't much to tell, David."

"You know I'm going to continue to ask you questions, Mamoru. It's better to confess now or be pestered later," warned David. He had the campus's reputation of being one of the most inquisitive of minds, academically and socially. 

Mamoru sighed, knowing that David was speaking the truth. He had seen first hand the type of hounding David was able to do when he wanted to find out something. It was one of the things Mamoru liked about him but had never thought it would be him that would be target of David's questions. He sat down on the other sofa in the room, deciding to be at least slightly comfortable while answering David's inquisition.

"Well, her name is Usagi and she's my girlfriend from Tokyo. We've known each other for years."

David kept on pumping the information out. "How old is she? How did you meet? Is she cute? What is she like?"

Mamoru sweat dropped at the rate the questions were coming out. It was like a machine gun on a mission.

"Well, uh. . .  We met on the streets of Tokyo and weren't really friends until a few months ago. She's very beautiful." Mamoru gazed off in the distance, remember the last time he had saw Usagi.

_ Flashback _

_"This is the last boarding call for Flight 126 to the United States at Gate 10. This is the last boarding call," a voice repeated throughout the airport._

_"Oh Mamo-chan!" Usagi held on tight to Mamoru's waist for a final hug._

_"Usako. . ." Mamoru said._

_Usagi looked up at her boyfriend who was looking at her with love shining bright in his eyes. _

_"I'll only be gone for a year."_

_"A whole year?" asked Usagi, tears glistening on her eyelashes and cheeks. "I should be happier for you. You're going to Harvard! It's awesome that they picked your essay! You should be proud."_

_Usagi paused and looked down. "I'm sorry. I promised myself I'd send you off with a smile."_

_"Usagi," Mamoru said on a small sigh. He tipped her head up with his finger. "I'll write to you and I'll call you too. Usagi, promise me you'll reply."_

_"I'll write to you and I'll call you a lot too," replied Usagi. "Come home once in a while."_

_"I will," promised Mamoru and he bent down to kiss her, long and passionately. _

_Suddenly, the mechanical voice announced the flight once more. The couple broke up and with a final gaze at each other and a final touch; Mamoru picked up his bags and left towards the gate._

_ End of Flashback _

David started feeling uncomfortable while he saw the look on Mamoru's face. He must be remembering something sad, David thought as he glimpsed a glisten of tears near Mamoru's eyes.

Mamoru quickly blinked away the tears that threatened to fall as he remembered that last day. Suddenly, a throat cleared which snapped Mamoru out of his trance and brought him back to the present.

"So, man? How old is Usagi? What is she like?" repeated David.

It was Mamoru's turn to clear his throat once more. "Well, Usagi is. . ." Mamoru began. He did not know how David would take it if he knew Mamoru was dating a minor. Well, technically Usagi was not a minor in Japan. She became of age six months ago at her fifteenth birthday, he thought. What the heck, David's not going to stop hounding him if he kept it a secret. Best if Mamoru told him now.

"Mamoru?" questioned David.

Mamoru looked in his roommate's eyes and truthfully stated, "Usagi's fifteen and a half. She's the most wonderful person I know, always kind and considerate and I consider her to be my family now."

David looked at Mamoru in surprise. "She's fifteen? Woah. . . That's young, Mamoru. But it's alright in Japan, right?" he said, remembering some of the differences in laws between Japan and America.

Mamoru nodded. "We've been promised to each other."

Even more surprised now, David continue asking questions. "What do you mean by promised to each other? Does that mean you're engaged?"

Mamoru nodded again. "Kind of. We both felt Usagi was too young to be actually engaged so instead of an engagement ring, I gave her a promise ring," explained Mamoru.

David leaned back in the sofa; amazed at the news Mamoru had just told him. He had never once guessed in all the months they had been roommates that Mamoru was engaged. No wonder he was so reserved around any females. 

"So what was this talk about Christmas? Were you thinking of going back to Tokyo for a break?" asked David.

"Yeah. Do you think I can handle it? Or will it be too many assignments due in?" replied Mamoru. He had no idea what kind of procedures Harvard had for the holiday season.

David gave it some thought. "Well, there aren't any assignments, most of the professors also take a break for the season. However, if you want to finish the course within the year, you might need to do extra credit projects, which usually occur during Thanksgiving and Christmas."

Mamoru's face fell at the news. "Extra curricular projects?" Mamoru had always knew if there were any extra credits available, he would have to take them if he wanted to stay only for a year and not need to extend it. He did not want to be apart from his Odango Atama so anything that kept his time here in Harvard short was a godsend. However, if this were the case, Usagi would be majorly disappointed at not being able to see him for the holidays. Christmas was always a big deal for Usagi and she loved to celebrate it with all the gusto she could muster. And this was also the first major holiday they would celebrate together. Mamoru sighed.

"But hey, man. Don't take my word for it," David said. "Why don't you ask the counsellor about it? I'm sure he would have more concrete plans for you."

Mamoru looked up and smiled at his friend. "Thanks, David. I'll go do that now!" He quickly got off the sofa and left the apartment.

David got up as well and chuckled as he realised something. 

"I wonder how Mamoru would handle when he notices that he is still wearing his pyjamas."

_ Next Chapter – Visiting the Holidays_


	3. Chapter 3: Visiting the Holidays

**_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!_**

_Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional._

This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and ***** deviates***** from the original version. It is a continuation of the story, Failure.

In this chapter, Mamoru is in America, studying in Harvard Medical University while Usagi and the senshi are still in Tokyo. 

_ Chapter Three – Visiting the Holidays _

Mamoru sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. How was he going to tell Usagi that he could not go back to Japan for the holidays? She would be crushed by the news. Mamoru sighed. He missed his Usako so much that it hurts. However, he needed to tell her that one of the professors were offering an extra credit project and Mamoru had to take it in order to complete his course in the prescribed year.

Resigned with the duty facing him, Mamoru steeled himself to the trademark wails of Usagi whenever she was sad or hurt. How he wished he did not have to do this to her!

Looking at his watch, Mamoru noticed he only had half an hour before he had to start getting ready for class. As he was leaving his bedroom to get the phone from the living room, Mamoru bumped into David.

David smiled. "Going somewhere, Mamoru?" he asked.

Mamoru shook his head, looking very pensive but continuing towards the phone.

"I have to call Usagi to tell he I can't go home for Christmas," replied Mamoru as he sat down on the sofa next to the phone.

"Aww…bad luck, Mamoru. I'll bet she'll be missing you a lot," David sympathised, wishing something would cheer his roommate up. Mamoru had been sad and moping ever since he returned from the main office yesterday and received the information about the holiday project. This triggered a memory in David's mind, when Mamoru returned flustered to change out of his pyjamas.

_ Flashback _

_Mamoru looked up and smiled at his friend. "Thanks, David. I'll go do that now!" He quickly got off the sofa and left the apartment._

_David got up as well and chuckled as he realised something. _

_"I wonder how Mamoru would handle when he notices that he is still wearing his pyjamas."_

_And sure enough, a few seconds later, a red-faced Mamoru returned to the apartment with a slam of the front door. David fell down laughing at the sight of his roommate leaning heavily against the wooden door as if a human-eating monster was on the other side._

_Mamoru glared at David and retreated to his room to change out of his Singlet and shorts. When he returned, David was still on the floor, laughing at Mamoru's expression when he first came in._

_Mamoru went up to him and nudged him on the side._

_"It's not funny, you know! I was mobbed by those giggling girls from across the hall!" Mamoru accused his roommate. "I've never felt that many wandering hands at one time before!" _

_David could only gurgle in laughter as the image brought more hilarious thoughts into his mind. _

_"David!" Mamoru sternly reprimanded._

_David pointed up to him. "You. . . you. . . got. . . ha ha ha. . . mobbed. . . ha ha ha!?!" he laughed out and burst into fresh laughter._

_Giving up on his roommate, Mamoru went to the front door and opened it up to a crack. He peered outside to see if the girls were still there. He shuddered in remembrance of how many hands had travelled up and down his chest and arms. _

_How can girls be so wanting? He thought to himself. Mamoru only wanted one person to touch him and she wasn't here. This thought reminded him that he had to get to the office before it closed for the day. _

_With one last look through the door gap and at his uncontrollable friend inside, Mamoru quickly and quietly slid out of the room, trying not to announce his presence in the hallway._

_ End of Flashback _

Mamoru dialled the number for Usagi's house, praying it would not be Kenji who will pick up the phone. Even though Usagi's parents had accepted his presence within their daughter's life, Kenji still held some resentment towards Mamoru for taking his little girl away from him and had often threatened the couple with his frequently missing shot gun.

*Ring Ring*

"Ohayo" greeted Usagi.

Mamoru sighed in relief. "Usako?" he asked.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed. "You called again! Oh I miss you so much! I wish you. . ."

Knowing Usagi's trend to continue talking, Mamoru quickly cut in. "Usako, I have something to tell you."

Silence came across the line.

"Usako?" questioned Mamoru.

Suddenly a loud wail could be heard from across the continent and oceans. Usagi had begun crying and with that burst of sound immediately coming over the line, Mamoru held the phone a good foot away from his ear. However, the wails could still be heard loud and clear. After a few minutes, Mamoru carefully brought the phone back closer to his ear.

"Usako! Usako! Please stop crying!" pleaded Mamoru.

"You. . .hic. . don't. . hic. . love. . hic. . . me anymore! WAH!!" wailed Usagi.

"No, no!" Mamoru quickly reassured her. "I love you so much!"

Usagi quietened her wails by a decibel. "Then you got another girl pregnant and have to marry her now! WAH!!!" Fresh tears came out.

"No, no!" repeated Mamoru. "Usagi, I've been loyal to you like I promised. I love YOU."

Usagi stopped her wails but started to hiccup slightly. "You do? Love me?"

Mamoru sighed. "Yes, my darling Usako. I love YOU and no one else."

Usagi squealed again, so loud Mamoru had to remove the earpiece from it close proximity to his head, in hopes of preventing his eardrums from bursting.

Across the sofa, David chuckled at Mamoru's expression.

"I love you, too, Mamo-chan! Only you!" Usagi said happily, leaving Mamoru astounded at the pace her mood could change at.

"Usako, please, I have something to tell you," restarted Mamoru. "It's about Christmas."

Silence came across the line.

Mamoru prepared for the worse. Another crying bout from Usagi but no such thing happened.

"What do you mean, Christmas?" Usagi slowly said. "You're not coming home?"

"No, I'm afraid I have to take this project a professor is giving out. It's worth a lot of extra credit," explained Mamoru. "I'm sorry, Usako."

"No! No, don't apologise, Mamo-chan. We always knew you might have to stay there over the holidays." It was Usagi's turn to reassure Mamoru. "You have to stay there then."

Mamoru began to be suspicious.  It was not like Usagi to take things so lightly.

"Usako? Are you sure you're all right with this?" he asked.

"Yes, Mamo-chan. I'm sure. I'm sure we can meet some other time," sniffed Usagi.

Mamoru looked at the clock hanging on the wall then and gave a sudden start. "Usako, I have to go now. My class starts in 15minutes!"

"O.K. Mamo-chan. Call me later?" asked Usagi.

"Of course, Usako. I love you," replied Mamoru.

"I love you too, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru hung up then and faced David who was sitting there with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I hate doing this to Usagi." Mamoru said to him.

"I know, man. But it's what you have to do, right?" asked David.

Mamoru nodded and then got up from the sofa. "I better go and get ready for the class.  See you, Dave."

*** Usagi's House ***

Usagi was sitting on the sofa with the phone still in her hand.

"Usagi, dear? Are you going to put the phone down?" Ikuko asked. She was sitting across the room from Usagi and had seen all the emotions going through her daughter's phone call. 

Usagi slowly put the phone down and turned to face her mother. Her face was streaked with tears and she started sobbing.

"Mamo-chan can't come for the holidays, Mom!" she sobbed out.

Ikuko placed her magazine down and crossed the room to where Usagi was sitting. She pulled Usagi towards her for a hug.

"Oh, darling. I'm sure he had a good reason," Ikuko said.

"He does. . . hic. . . but it . . . doesn't make. . . hic. . . it any easier. . .hic. .  . to take!" Usagi replied into her mother's arms. "I miss him, so much!"

Ikuko patted her head, trying to comfort her. "I know, darling. And I know how much you were looking forward to spending some time with him."

Silence came over the room, with only a few sobs from Usagi breaking quietness.

Suddenly, Ikuko gently pushed Usagi away and while still holding her by the arms, she looked at her daughter.

"What about, instead of Mamoru coming over here for the holidays, you go over there?" Ikuko asked.

Usagi lifted her head at the suggestion. Wheels started turning in her brain and a smile slowly crept up her face.

"Do you mean it? Won't it be expensive?" Usagi asked.

"Let's consider it an early present for you doing so well in your studies for the past year," replied Ikuko.

"What about Dad?" Usagi was doubtful her father would allow her to travel to a foreign country to be with Mamoru, even if it was only for a few days. 

Ikuko shook her head. "You just let me handle your father, dear. Why don't you go clean up your face and I will call the travel agent to see which flight you can get on, alright?"

Usagi nodded, her sadness forgotten and replaced with anticipation of flying to America. 

"I've got to call Mamo-chan!" she said excitedly and got up to get the phone.

However, Ikuko stopped her. When Usagi looked back at her mother, she saw a smile flirting along her mouth.

"Why don't you make it a surprise visit to Mamoru? I'm sure he would love it," explained Ikuko.

Usagi thought about it and nodded excitedly. "Mamo-chan will be so surprised! I've got to go tell the girls right now!"

And with that, she left the room.

_ Next Chapter – A Parent's  Release _


	4. Chapter 4: A Parent's Release

**_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!_**

_Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional._

This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and ***** deviates***** from the original version. It is a continuation of the story, Failure.

_ Chapter Four – A Parent's Release  _

A few hours after suggesting the idea of Usagi travelling to America for Christmas, Ikuko was in the process of breaking the news to her husband.

"Kenji, I have something to tell you," Ikuko announced while sitting on the bed, watching her husband change out of his suit and put on something more comfortable.

Kenji immediately stopped his movements of taking off his tie.

"What's going on, Ikuko?" he asked suspiciously. "The last time you had something to tell me was when Usagi started dating that. . . that. . ." Kenji's face went red with the struggle to say Mamoru's name and was remembering that faithful day he found out his little princess was interested in a certain male.

_ Flashback _

_Kenji closed the front door as he placed his briefcase on the table. _

_"Honey! I'm home!"_

_Ikuko came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron._

_"Oh there you are, darling. I have something to tell you in the bedroom."_

_Curious, Kenji followed his wife into their bedroom._

_"What's all the secrecy about, Ikuko?"_

_Ikuko turned to face him. "Usagi has a friend coming over for dinner."_

_Kenji smiled, "That's great! So what?"_

_"Now, I don't want you to get angry but the friend is a boy."_

_Kenji's face started to turn red, "What . . . what . . . a boy?" he stuttered out._

_"Kenji," warned Ikuko. "She's old enough to bring boys home now."_

_"But Usagi! Bringing a boy home?" asked Kenji, his veins on his forehead starting to show. "Is this serious?"_

_"Do you mean is their relationship. . . .?" encouraged Ikuko._

_His face now totally red, Kenji asked, "Yes! Are they dating?"_

_"Yes they are." Ikuko replied calmly. "And I don't want you to threaten them."_

_"I'm won't." Kenji had started walking around the room and now he walked to the wardrobe. He poked his head in and searched through the items in the wardrobe. Out came his voice, muffled by the various coats hanging inside, "Where's my shot gun? I knew it would come in handy one day."_

_"I hid them," stated Ikuko._

_"What?" Kenji withdrew his head, all mussed up from his search. "Why did you hide them? I need them tonight."_

_Ikuko crossed her arms and tapped her feet. "You promised not to threaten them."_

_Usagi' father cleared his throat. "Well. . .  You can't expect me to do nothing while my little girl is in the hands of a big bad wolf."_

_Ikuko's face softened and stopped the tapping. "She is not a helpless child, Kenji! She is 15 years old. Old enough to look after herself. Just like I was when I was her age or don't you remember?"_

_He cleared his throat once again, embarrassed. "Of course I remember, darling. But. . . "_

_"If you remember correctly, I was 15 when I started dating you, without the permission of my father as well," reminded his wife._

_"But that was different!" exclaimed Kenji, his collar now suddenly too tight. He used his index finger to pull the collar away from his neck._

_"And what was so different?" The feet tapping began again. "I don't want Usagi going out behind our backs! I'd rather if she trusted us enough to tell us."_

_Embarrassed and not wanting to anger his wife, Kenji nodded quickly. "I do too. But she's my little girl!"_

_Ikuko moved to her husband's side, placed her arms around him and said softly, "I know she will always be that to you. But Usagi's growing up and she says she really likes this boy. Please don't ruin this for her."_

_Kenji sighed, "O.K. I promise I won't. . . .. But I will ask a lot of questions!"_

_"I'm sure they won't mind." Ikuko turned Kenji towards her and cupped his face. "I'm so proud of you, my dear."_

_Kenji sighed resignedly._

_ End of Flashback _

Ikuko laughed as she saw his face. "Oh darling! You still cannot accept their relationship, can you??? His name is Mamoru and they've been dating for a long time now."

"That does not mean anything!" Kenji defended furiously as he pulled his collar from his suddenly very hot face and neck. "Usagi is still a little baby! She shouldn't be dating at all!" He started pacing the length of the room with angry heavy steps.

"Kenji, dear. Please stop wearing out the carpet! We have to accept their relationship and I must say, Mamoru has done wonders with Usagi! She's lifted her grades a lot since they've started going out and she's definitely more mature now!" reminded Ikuko. "Anyway, we're not here to talk about their relationship." She paused and Kenji stopped pacing. "Well. . .  it is about their relationship but not much. . ."

"What do you mean?" asked Kenji. "That . . . guy hasn't done anything to her, right?" He spun around and started pacing again. "He broke up with her, didn't he? I was right!" Kenji pounded his fist onto his other hand as he walked. "I knew it! I knew that when he separated from Usagi for a long period of time, he would drop her! Awww, Usagi must be heart broken! I'll go see her right now. . .!"

He started to walk out of the bedroom but Ikuko suddenly appeared to stop him. She stood between her husband and the bedroom door.

"Now, Kenji. Please," started Ikuko. "Mamoru has not broken up with her. They love each other. This is about something else."

Kenji looked stunned. He was so sure about Mamoru breaking his little girl's heart. "What do you mean?" he repeated once more. "Something major has come up, hasn't it? It has to be! Tell me!"

"Now, Kenji. Please calm down. Sit!" Ikuko demanded.

Knowing his wife's temper and stubbornness, Kenji sat on the edge of the bed while Ikuko kept standing.

"Kenji, you know how Usagi has been looking forward to the holiday season, right?" asked Ikuko.

Kenji nodded, still not sure if he should begin talking.

"Well, Mamoru called today and told her that he could not come back for Christmas because he had to do some more projects at Harvard."

Kenji felt his anger building once more. "Oh no! Usagi must be heartbroken! I told you he would break her heart!" He began to stand up but was suddenly pushed back down on the bed by his wife. He looked up in surprise.

"Kenji! Let me finish!" scolded Ikuko. 

He nodded in silent acceptance but looked towards the door wondering when he could go comfort his daughter.

"Kenji! Look at me!" Ikuko's exasperated voice cut through his thoughts. "Usagi _was_ pretty cut up but now she isn't."

"She isn't?" questioned Kenji. He knew his daughter's ability to cry buckets of tears when she was sad.

"No, she isn't." Ikuko smiled and braced herself. "Because I told her we will send her to him instead."

"WHAT?" roared Kenji, immediately standing up. This time, Ikuko did not bother to stop him.

"What do you mean, sending her to him?" asked Kenji.

"Well, I thought if Mamoru could not come home for the holidays, Usagi could go visit him," explained Ikuko.

"Visit him? You want to send an innocent, young girl to America by herself?" Kenji asked angrily. "No way! Uh-uh." He shook his head violently.

"It's too late, Kenji. I've already bought the tickets," Ikuko commented. 

"What?" roared Kenji. "Already bought the tickets?"

"Yes, dear. So you cannot stop her," Ikuko said calmly but with a look of determination on her face.

Looking at his wife, Kenji realised that there was nothing he could do to change the plans. He sighed loudly as he sat down on the bed again.

"I guess I don't have a say in this, do I?" he asked his wife.

Ikuko smiled. "No, you don't, dear. Usagi has already started packing and she's going to call her friends tonight."

"What about Mamoru? Is he going to pick her up from the airport? How long is the visit?" Kenji asked.

Ikuko calmly answered his questions. "Mamoru doesn't know about the trip. And it will be for one week."

"When will she leave?"

"Two days time. We don't want Mamoru to suspect anything and you know Usagi can't keep a secret for long."

"Hm . . ." Kenji thought. "I guess I'm not invited? I've got a perfect present for Mamoru!"

Ikuko grinned. "You do? How lovely! But you can't go. It's Usagi's surprise to Mamoru."

"You mean. . ." stuttered Kenji. "You mean, she will be staying with him? All alone? With a hormone-driven male?"

"Yes, dear," comforted Ikuko, knowing what Kenji was thinking. "Usagi will be staying with Mamoru and I'm sure they will be very responsible adults."

"I will not allow that!" shouted Kenji. "Usagi is just a baby! She needs supervision! They need constant supervision! Or she will be taken advantage of by that reprobate!" He stood up and began pacing.

"Kenji, you've worn out that piece of carpet! And don't you remember how we stayed together when we were their age? By ourselves?" Ikuko reminded her husband.

Kenji stopped pacing once more, redness blooming on his face. "That's . . . that's beside the point! It was different!

Ikuko placed her hands on her hips and looked at her husband sternly. "And what was so different? We were very responsible and we have to trust Usagi and Mamoru to be the same. This subject is closed, Kenji. Usagi will be visiting Mamoru in two days and they will be sharing his flat!"

Kenji was still fuming but wisely kept silent.

Ikuko smiled serenely. "Now what was the present you had for Mamoru? I'm sure Usagi could bring it over to him! I'm so glad you've decide to include him into the Christmas celebrations!"

"Well. . ." Kenji slowly started, suddenly very timid.

"Kenji? What is this perfect present?"

"You promise not to hurt me?" Kenji asked cowardly as he slowly moved towards the bedroom door.

"Tell me, Kenji!"

"I thought a shotgun would be a nice reminder to him to keep his distance. EEEKKK! Don't hurt me!" yelped Kenji as he quickly darted out of the bedroom, safe from his wife's reaction.

_ Next Chapter – Surprise Package _


	5. Chapter 5: The Surprise Package

**_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!_**

_Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional._

This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and ***** deviates***** from the original version. It is a continuation of my other  story, Failure.

_ Chapter Five – Surprise Package  _

"Daddy! Come on! We're going to be late!" yelled Usagi as she waited at the front gate for her father to leave. "The plane takes off in an hour and I need to check in!"

Shuffling to the door, Kenji peered out to see his impatient daughter dancing around her luggage. He turned to face Ikuko. 

"Are you sure about this, Ikuko?" he asked. 

Ikuko looked at him, as if thinking 'What a stupid question to ask', and replied, "Of course, Kenji. She'll be fine. You better go now or she's going to miss the plane and you'll never hear the end of that!" She quickly pushed her husband out the door and waved good-bye to Usagi. "Don't do anything I won't do, dear!"

Kenji blushed immediately and when Usagi answered affirmatively, he glowered at Usagi. "You better not do that, Usagi."

With one last pleading look to his wife, Kenji walked towards Usagi to load her luggage into the car boot.

"Yeah!" squealed Usagi as she started to climb into the car.

"Hey, Odango!" 

Usagi stopped and turned to see her brother in the house doorway next to her mother.

"Don't forget to trip while you're there!" Shingo shouted from his position.

Usagi immediately stuck out her tongue and then laughed when she say Ikuko drag Shingo off by his ear. She waved one last time to her mother and brother when Kenji started the car.

*** On the Plane *** 

"Please take your seat and put your seatbelt on." The voice over the speaker droned out. Usagi excitedly look all around her, taking in the sights and sounds of her first plane trip.

"Is this your first trip, Miss?" asked the man sitting next to her in English.

Usagi turned to face him and struggled to answer him. English was not her best language. "Uh… yes…sir… First time…on…plane…Uhh…How…you…know?"

The man laughed and looked at her hand from its gripping position on the armrest. "It's O.K. It's not as scary as you might think it to be," he reassured her.

Usagi blushed and saw her fingers going white as she unconsciously gripped the seat. Embarrassed, she quickly let go and felt the blood rushing back to her hand. "Uh… Thank….You… Why…you…in… Japan?" she asked the nice man.

"I was here for business but now I'm going back to America for the holidays. What about you? Why are you going overseas at this time?"

"Uh… also… holidays… with…. boyfriend… He… study… there… Harvard…." Usagi proudly stated.

The man's face fell. "Your boyfriend could not come home in time?" he asked sympathetically.

Usagi looked down at her hands, which were neatly folded on her lap now. "No… need… to study."

"Well, I hope you and your boyfriend will have a wonderful holiday together," smiled the man.

Usagi looked up and smiled at him too. "I…hope…too."

*** Later in the Flight ***

Usagi sat there in her seat while everyone was snoozing lightly. She had no idea airplane food was so good! But it was such a small serving! But it was nice of the man next to her to give her his ice cream when she finished hers so quickly.

She laid her head back and thought about what had happened on the way to the airport. Her father had driven very slowly and Usagi had complained about the lack of speed. However, this made Kenji even slower, following the speed signs exactly.

Fortunately, Usagi arrived at the check-in counter just on time.

_ Flashback _

_"Dad! We just made it!" shouted Usagi as she pulled her luggage towards the near empty counter. As she slapped her ticket and passport on the counter, Kenji came walking up._

_"Here is your boarding pass, miss. You've only got a few minutes left," the lady checking her in, said._

_"Thank you!" Usagi snatched up the tickets, passport and boarding pass and turned to run to the gates._

_"Usagi!" her father yelled._

_Usagi quickly stopped her motion and turned towards her father. He was holding her hand luggage with a slight smirk on his face. She stomped back to the counter and took the bag from his hands and with her other hand, dragged Kenji away towards the boarding gates._

_"Come on, Dad! I'm going to be late!"_

_Kenji sprinted after her, his hand still being dragged by Usagi as she ran ahead._

_"How can she run so fast!?" he asked himself._

_At the boarding gate, Usagi stopped running and looked up at her father who was panting after the fast sprint._

_"Are you alright, Dad?" she bent down to ask him._

_"Wheez…Just….fine….wheez….sweetheart…." her father struggled to say._

_"Great!" Usagi stood up and pointed to the plane, which she could see through the large windows. "There! That's my plane!"_

_Kenji looked up at the plane that was taking his little princess away from him. His face hardened at the thought._

_Usagi, knowing the look on her father's face, quickly reassured him. "Don't worry, Dad. I won't do anything stupid! Mamoru and I love each other!"_

_Kenji hastily turned to face his daughter. "That's what I'm afraid of! You're just a little girl!"_

_Usagi giggled, "I'm not so little anymore, Daddy! Mamoru will take care of me and anyway, we're promised to each other!" She lifted up her right hand with the shining diamond on her finger. Usagi had taken to the habit of wearing the ring on her hand instead of wearing it on the necklace, although she still wore the necklace._

_Kenji growled his disapproval._

_Usagi laughed as she stepped away. "Dad! They're calling my flight's final boarding call! I have to go!"_

_She quickly stepped back towards her father to give him a hug._

_Kenji rested his head on Usagi's shoulder. "Please don't do anything irrational, dear!" he pleaded with her._

_Laughing again, Usagi retreated and gave her boarding pass to the lady standing by the gate. As she went through the gate, she yelled out with a final wave, "I won't!"_

_ End of Flashback _

Usagi smiled at the memory of her father's face as she walked down the ramp to the plane. She will definitely miss him and her mother. Shingo, her mouth twisted at the thought of him, she was not sure about. He was still a brat.

She sighed and leaned back wondering what Mamoru will say when she appears on his doorstep. Usagi giggled at the face he will make. 

'He hasn't had many good surprises before,' Usagi thought to herself. 'He needs love.'

With that, Usagi sighed once more and closed her eyes to snooze.

*** At the airport, but in America ***

Usagi briskly walked down the platform to collect her luggage. She happily looked around, seeing lots of people milling around, little kids tired from the long trip and parents' haggard from looking after their children.

She saw her luggage coming around the conveyor belt and bent to quickly pick it up. After putting the suitcase onto a trolley, Usagi followed the movement of passengers towards immigration and customs. 

After passing through the checks and struggling with her English, Usagi flagged down a taxi. She got in with her luggage safely in the boot and the driver in his seat.

He turned around and asked, "Where to, Miss?"

Usagi once more struggled with the language. "Uh… wait… please…". She opened her bag to get out her address book where Mamoru's address was written in. "Uh… 258 Maple Street… near…Harvard?"

"Oh yeah," said the driver and they were soon pulling out into the traffic.

*** At Mamoru's Apartment ***

"Hey Mamoru!" yelled David.

Mamoru stuck his head out of his bedroom. "Yeah?"

"Will you be going out today?" asked Mamoru's roommate. "I need someone here to wait for the plumber."

"Oh sure, I'll be in for the whole day," Mamoru answered. "What time will the plumber be in?"

David got up from the sofa, "Around noon, I guess. I just called and he said lunchtime. Anyway, I just need to pop out to get some groceries. You just need to let the guy in and then you can leave."

Mamoru nodded. "Sure, I've got some work I need to do, anyway." He retreated his head and went back to do the extra research.

*** Outside the Apartment ***

"Here you go, lady." The taxi driver lifted her suitcase out of the boot and set it on the ground. "You sure you don't need help?"

Usagi looked at the nice driver and shook her head. "No… thanks…thank you…"

The driver nodded his head and got into the taxi and left.

Usagi looked up at the apartment building. It was so big! Looking back down at her address book, she saw that Mamoru lived in 8B. Sighing excitedly, she lifted up her suitcase and carry bag and walked towards the main door to the building.

She was finally here!

*** In Mamoru's apartment ***

*Ding Dong*

Mamoru lifted his head in surprise. He looked at the clock. It was only 11am. 

'The plumber shouldn't have come yet, right?' he thought to himself.

*Ding Dong*

'Oh well.'

Mamoru placed his pen down and got out of his chair. He walked towards the front door and looked through the peephole but could not see anyone.

'Hmmm… I wonder who it is.'

He opened the door and suddenly, a whirlwind of blonde hair came flying at him. He staggered at the sudden weight thrown at him.

"Mamo-chan!" a voice yelled out.

_ Next Chapter – The Speaking Present _


	6. Chapter 6: The Speaking Present

**_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!_**

_Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional._

This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and ***** deviates***** from the original version. It is a continuation of the story, Failure.

_ Chapter Six – The Speaking Present  _

"Mamo-chan!" a voice yelled out.

Surprised to hear that familiar voice and familiar name, Mamoru looked down at the bombshell gripping his waist tightly.

"Usako!" Shock registered on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Usagi looked up at her beloved's face. She had not seen it for so long and was ecstatic that she was finally in the place where she wanted to be so much.

"Oh, Mamo-chan! Surprise!" She laughed and smiled and wrapped her arms even tighter around Mamoru's waist.

"Oh, Usako! What… why… how?!" Mamoru stuttered as he held her in his arms, savouring the moment he had been wishing for.

After they stood there for several minutes, with the door wide open and Usagi's luggage on the floor, Mamoru lifted his head and looked down at his girlfriend-slash-fiancée. 

"Usako, why are you here?" he asked.

Usagi giggled. "Oh Mamo-chan! I'm your Christmas present!" With one final quick squeeze, she let go and Mamoru felt distinctly abandoned. She turned to get her luggage and with a lunge, pulled the heavy suitcase into the apartment.

She took a deep breathe, "You know, after fighting all those Negacreeps, you would think I would be strong enough to carry my suitcase without getting out of breathe." Usagi looked up to see her boyfriend staring at her as if he could not believe his eyes. She sweat-dropped at the sight of him stunned.

A smile bloomed on her face and she giggled.

"Mamo-chan? Are you O.K.?" Usagi asked as she stepped up to him to poke him in the stomach. Before she even got the chance, Mamoru suddenly became animated once again and swept her up from the floor and yanked him against her. Usagi's face was full of surprise as Mamoru suddenly swooped down and kissed her passionately. She immediately returned the kiss.

After several minutes passed and they pulled away when their lungs started to burn with the lack of oxygen.

Usagi blushed bright red with the hungry way Mamoru looked at her as they moved apart. She looked down in embarrassment. "Uh…Mamoru? Hello?" Usagi waved her hand in front of his face.

Suddenly, he moved and grabbed her hand. Mamoru brought her hands up and kissed her palm.

"Usagi? Why are you here?" he asked once more. "When did you get here? Are you by yourself?"

Usagi giggled at his confusion. "I'm here because I wanted to be with you for Christmas. And I got here not long ago – I came straight from the airport. And yes! I'm here by myself!" She paused and looked around her. "Uh…Mamo-chan?"

Still holding her hand, Mamoru asked. "Yes, dear?"

Usagi blushed, "Can we get out of the door way?"

Mamoru dropped her hand in surprise, as if seeing their surroundings for the first time. He stuck his head out and looked into the hallway and saw a few people staring at them weirdly. Embarrassed, he quickly pulled her in and blushed. "So sorry Usa-chan. I didn't. . . I mean . . .I didn't mean. ..

Usagi laughed, "You mean to say that you didn't mean to ambush me while we were still technically outside?" she asked coyly.

Mamoru's blush grew even redder. "Yeah," he answered sheepishly.

"Well, come on, Mamo-chan. Help me with my stuff then! I'm exhausted!" Usagi pulled at his arms and dragged him fully inside the apartment.

"Hang on, Usa! Your bag!" Mamoru went back to pick up her things and huffed when he lifted them up. "Hey, Usagi, what did you pack in here? Encyclopaedias?"

"Ha ha" Usagi dryly said. "I only bought the essentials. Clothes, comics, stuff..." she trailed off. 

As Mamoru walked in, he saw why Usagi stopped in the middle of her sentence and saw her standing in surprise in the middle of the room.

"Wow, Mamo-chan! You're apartment is great!" She twirled around, with her arms flung out wide. Her face was so open and bright, Mamoru's heart went warm.

He smiled. "Well, I can't do much without my roommate. He contributes half the rent."

"Your roommate?" asked Usagi, "Where is he? Can I meet him?"

Mamoru bought in the luggage and placed it next to the sofa. "No, I'm afraid he's gone home to his family for Christmas. He won't be back until after New Years."

Usagi's face fell. "You mean, you would have been alone for the holidays if I hadn't come?" She walked up to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry, Usagi. It would have been fine. Anyway, they needed some extra students to do some research over the holiday season. I need to be here."

"It doesn't matter, Mamo-chan! I'm here now! You won't be alone!" Usagi cheerfully said with a quick squeeze of her arms. She tiptoed and kissed him chastely on the lips, intending to pull back. However, Mamoru had different ideas after months of separation from his girlfriend. He captured her lips in a tight lip lock and Usagi sighed into the embrace.

After a few minutes, they released each other and Usagi stepped back and blushed furiously at her boyfriend's deep need.

She cleared her throat and turned away towards her suitcase. "Well, Mamo-chan….umm… uhhhh…. Where can I put my things?"  
  


Mamoru also cleared his throat, embarrassed at his sudden burst of emotion. "Well, since David won't be here, you can take my room and I'll sleep in his."

Usagi pouted. "Are you sure?" She had hoped that they might, just might get…

Mamoru cleared his throat again, his face red. "Uhhh…I don't think your father would approve of that." He bent over to pick up the luggage again and started to move to his bedroom. He distinctly remembered that stern speech Kenji had given him one time about _such_ things during one of his visits to the Tsukino's house for dinner.

_ Flashback _

_Mamoru sat quietly on the sofa with Shingo on the other side while Usagi and her mother cluttered around in the kitchen. Despite Usagi's shortcomings in the cooking department, she was determined to learn how to cook for him. And that meant she often disappeared into the kitchen with her mother while he was stuck in the living room with a very disgruntled father._

_Mamoru cleared his throat and tried not to look too nervous. Kenji sat in the lounge chair in the corner, staring at him. Mamoru could feel those eyes burning into his body and wished Usagi would come out of the kitchen very soon._

_"Well, __Chiba__…" Kenji started._

_Mamoru sat up even straighter and looked at him. "Yes, sir?"_

_"You've been seeing my daughter for quite some time now," asked Kenji._

_Mamoru nodded. "Yes, sir."_

_Kenji cleared his throat nervously and a vein started to be visible around his forehead. "Well, as much as I hate to do this, Usagi's mother has decided that we should have this talk together."_

_Confused, Mamoru asked, "Talk? About what, sir?"_

_Once again, Kenji swallowed nervously. "A…ummm… A talk about relations."_

_"Relations, Dad?" Shingo finally spoke up. "What do you mean? Aren't they already having a relationship?"_

_Kenji's face flushed. "Well, not exactly that type of relations…."_

_"Ohhhh…" Mamoru's face blushed as it dawned on him and quickly added, "Rest assured, sir, Usagi and I have NOT been having that type of relation."_

_"Well, I certainly hope not!" Kenji said sternly. "But my wife believes it is umm… time… to bring this up with you."_

_"Dad?__ What do you mean?" interrupted Shingo once again. "I still don't get it. I want to know…" he stopped when both his father and Mamoru turned and glared at him. Suddenly, a light bulb clicked for Shingo and he started laughing. "You mean… you mean… Mamoru and Usagi!!!" He bent over in effort to control his laughter._

_Mamoru and Kenji blushed bright red._

_"Shingo!" admonished Kenji._

_"Hic…Hic…sorry, dad…" Shingo hiccupped as he tried to stop laughing. "But, the notion of…." Shingo started to laugh once more, tears running down his face._

_"Shingo!"__ Kenji repeated. "We are trying to have a serious conversation here. If you can not control yourself, please go to the kitchen and help your mother and sister with the dinner."_

_Shingo waved his hands around and slowly the laughter grew less. "No! No, I want to stay and hear this. I'll stop laughing, I promise." Shingo giggled._

_"Well..uh hmm…Chiba-san.." Kenji began again. "As I was saying before, it's time to have uh…this talk about relations…"_

_Mamoru was still blushing furiously. "Please, sir, Usagi and I…would never dream of… ummm.. you know…" He looked down at his feet, embarrassed._

_Kenji cleared his throat once more. "Don't lie to me, __Chiba__. I know how young boys are. It's all they can think about, especially when they have a beautiful woman in their arms!"_

_Shingo burst into laughter again. "Usagi? HA Ha Ha! Beautiful? Ha Ha Ha!!!"_

_Kenji stared at him angrily and Shingo immediately closed his mouth. This was a conversation not to be missed!_

_Mamoru started to fidget. "Well, sir, We haven't done any…ummm… you know…" He looked up frantically. "And we're not... planning to…you know…Please believe me!" he pleaded._

_This time it was Kenji's turn to look away. "Well, Usagi's mother seem to believe that." Kenji turned to face Mamoru once more, his face now very angry. "But if I catch you doing any inappropriate…things… with my baby girl, I will so…."_

_Mamoru edged away from the angry man, as far as the sofa would allow him to. He waved his arms about. "No! Sir! We won't! I promise! Usagi is too young for that! And we're not ready…"_

_Kenji leaned forward from his chair, "You better not be, __Chiba__, EVER! Or the next thing you will be seeing is my SHOT GUN in your face!"_

_Mamoru's face contorted in fright. "No!! I promise!"_

_Then there was a deafening silence as the two men stared at each other, one in fright and the other in anger. Suddenly, the kitchen door opened._

_"Dad!__ Mamo-chan! Shingo! Dinner is ready!" Usagi sang out as she carried a large platter into the dining room. She stopped as she felt the tension in the room. "Dad? Mamo-chan?"_

_Usagi__ quickly placed the dish onto the table and walked into the living room. "Dad? Mamo-chan?" she repeated._

_Both men turned away from each other. _

_"Uh... Usako…" Mamoru was the first to speak._

_"Why isn't anyone coming to eat?" Ikuko stepped out of the kitchen, also carrying a large plate of vegetables. Like her daughter, she placed the food on the table and turned around to face the others. Ikuko looked around and realised what had just happened.  She turned to Kenji. "You had THAT talk already?" Ikuko demanded, her hands at her hips._

_Kenji cleared his throat for what seemed like the tenth time that night. "Well, darling… you did say that…" he began._

_"Well, I didn't mean, right this minute, today!" Ikuko scolded her husband. "And why was Shingo in the room during this discussion?"_

_Shingo looked at his mother sheepishly. "Well, mom. You couldn't expect me to miss out on this, did you? It was priceless!"_

_Usagi__, still looking confused as ever, asked, "What discussion? What was so priceless?" She looked at Mamoru who was trying to hide in the sofa but failing very badly because of his large stature. "Mamo-chan? Can anyone explain why there is so much tension in this room?" She looked around once more and when no-one answered her, Usagi burst into tears. "WAH!!! No-one ever tells me anything!"_

_ End of Flashback _

Mamoru shivered at the memory. It was one of the scariest events in his life and Usagi still had no idea what they were talking about. It took over 30 minutes to calm her down and that was using the chocolate dessert as a bribe. By that time, Usagi had forgotten about why she had started crying and the whole family never brought that particular subject up again.

Even still, Mamoru never forgot the warning and would not forget it now. Especially now with Usagi and himself alone in this apartment for a week. He walked into his bedroom and looked behind him. Usagi had followed him into the room and looked in awe at the surroundings.

"Wow, Mamo-chan. Your bedroom is huge!" She looked down. "And your bed is so big!" With that, she jumped on the bed face first, laughing. "I am so going to love sleeping here!"

She rolled around and saw Mamoru standing there, still at the foot of the bed. "Mamo-chan? What are you staring at?" Horror came over her face. "Do I have something on my face? Maybe something in my teeth?" She frantically rubbed her face with her sleeve.

When there was no reply from Mamoru, Usagi peered over her arm and saw that he was still standing there. "Mamo-chan?" she asked again.

Mamoru snapped out his shock. To see Usagi lying there on his bed… "Uhh…sorry, Usagi….it's just that…" he shook his head to clear it.

"Mamo-chan? It's just what?" Usagi asked innocently.

Mamoru's face softened and he smiled. "It's just that… with you lying there… you look so much like an angel…"

Usagi grin melted into a smile. "An angel? Awww…..how sweet, Mamo-chan!" She held out her arms, while still lying on the bed.

"Uh…I better not, Usako." Mamoru cleared his throat and turned away. "Your father…"

"Ohhh! Dad!" Usagi bounced up from the bed and down next to her suitcase. "Dad bought you an early Christmas present! He told me that you should open it right away!"

Mamoru looked puzzled. "Christmas present? Why? I thought your father wouldn't even think of given me a present at all! I'm not his favourite person."

Usagi looked up from where she was. "Don't be silly, Mamo-chan. Dad is starting to like you! Why else would he give you such a large gift? Here you go!" She took out a long package from her suitcase and handed it to her boyfriend. 

"What is it?" he asked, twisting the package left and right.

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know, Mamo-chan. He just told me to give this to you as soon as I arrived but I was a bit side tracked by a certain someone's kisses!"

Blushing furiously at what had happened at his doorway a little while ago, Mamoru peeled off the red and green wrapping. Then, as the present revealed itself to him, Mamoru's face slowly lost its colour.

"Mamo-chan? What is it?" Usagi asked. She stood up and looked at her father's gift and started to giggle.

Because there sat in Mamoru's hands was a toy replica of Kenji's shot gun, reminding Mamoru of his threat!

_ Next Chapter – Reconfirmation of Love_


	7. Chapter 7: Reconfirmation of Love

_ Chapter Seven – Reconfirmation of Love _

"Usagi! Have you finished packing?" Mamoru shouted from the front door.

An unhappy Usagi came out of the bedroom.

"Mamo-chan, are you sure I have to leave?" she asked sullenly.

Mamoru sighed and crossed the room to hold his girlfriend in his arms, "Usagi, you know you have to go home. Your ticket is for today. And by the way, I don't think your father will allow you to stay even a minute longer!" joked Mamoru, trying to make his bunny smile.

Usagi snuggled even deeper into his chest, "But Mamo-chan, I don't want to go! I don't think I can survive this separation for much longer!" She looked up, her blue eyes filled with tears.

Mamoru's heart felt like cracking, he hated seeing his Usako crying. He pressed his hand to her head, urging her towards him once again.

"It's only for another year. You survived it once, you can survive it once again - where is the courageous Sailormoon that I know and love?"

Usagi sniffed. "She's not here, right now, Mamo-chan. It's hard thinking you are here in America while I am stuck in Tokyo, waiting for your return."

"We will still keep in touched, Usagi, like before," Mamoru reassured her.

"I know, Mamo-chan. I know I have to let you have to fulfil your dreams before Crystal Tokyo becomes a reality. It's part of your destiny… But why does it have to hurt so much?" she wailed.

"Oh Usako," sighed Mamoru. Usagi looked up and they kissed sweetly.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi sighed, knowing that her plane was going to leave without her if she did not make a move. "We have to go."

They pulled apart. "Ok, Usako. Do you have everything?"

Usagi looked confused and started to count her items off with her hand. "Hand luggage, luggage, toiletries, souvenirs, umm…." She looked up and smiled. "I think I have everything."

Mamoru smiled back at her. "Great. Let's load up your bags into the car and we'll be on our way!"

_In the car_

Mamoru started to pull out of the apartment car park while Usagi looked sadly towards the place where she spent a happy week with Mamoru. She knew that it would be another year before she saw him again and wanted to get a clear picture of his home to keep in her memories. She slowly went through each of the apartment's rooms, loving everything that was Mamoru's.

Suddenly she bolted upright. "Stop the car, Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru slammed on the brakes; fear and shock filled his body. "What is it, Usako? What happened? Are you alright?"

Usagi looked at him sheepishly, "I just remembered I forgot something!"

"What did you forget?" he asked while he slowly pulled the car into the Emergency lane.

Usagi blushed furiously. "My plane ticket."

Mamoru sweatdropped. _(and fell off his seat, anime style)_

_Finally on their way to the airport_

Mamoru looks over to his girlfriend, who is sitting very quietly, especially for a girl who is usually very bubbly. Concern was written all over his face.

"Usagi?" he asks softly.

"Hmmm?" answers Usagi, not even turning to look at him.

"Usagi?" he asks louder.

"Yes Mamoru?" she answers,

Mamoru waited in silence until Usagi finally turned to look at him.

"Please don't be sad. I can't handle it if you were unhappy all year." Mamoru pleads.

"Oh Mamo-chan. How can I not be sad when we are apart? I feel so empty without you." She swayed side by side quietly.

Not able to withstand the distance the car has put them, Usagi leans as far as she could and took Mamoru's hand closest to her. He looked away from the road for a second and smiled.

"I feel exactly the same, Usako. You are everything to me. My friend, my family, my love."

She took the hand and laid it on her cheek and sighed. "Oh Mamo-chan. I wish we could still stay together. Forever, without being apart."

Mamoru glanced away from the road again, "I wish that too, but you know that isn't possible. Harvard is the best school for medicine and…" he trailed off.

Usagi sighed, "I know"

As she said that, the airport loomed up in front of them, reminding them that Usagi was to be going within the hour.

In the airport, after spending ages looking for a parking space

"Well, this is it, Usako." Mamoru said as they were standing outside the gate of Usagi's flight.

Usagi looked forlorn. "Oh Mamo-chan." She said brokenly.

Mamoru pulled her into her arms for a final hug. As she moved around, Usagi tripped on an invisible rock and threw her arms around him, knocking him over. Mamoru waved his arms around to gather some balance but to no avail. To the surprise of onlookers, Mamoru did not push her away when they landed on the floor with a thud, instead drawing his girlfriend even closer to him on the floor. He bent his head, and whispered, "I will always love you, Usako. Do not ever doubt that."

"Usagi looked up, "And I love you too, Mamo-chan."

They passionately kissed.

_In the airplane_

Usagi sat in her window seat, looking dejectedly out the window. She hoped she could see Mamoru one more time from the plane. He had promised to be waiting next to his car outside the gate. She hugged herself; she would always treasure the memories they had created while she had been visiting.

She sat up straight as the plane slowly moved nearer to the gates. There! She finally saw Mamoru and he was waving at the plane. Usagi smiled and wave back, knowing that he could not see her but it made her felt better to think that he may have.

Happy for the moment, Usagi leaned back into her seat and prepared herself for the long flight back to Japan.

_Back in Japan_

Usagi stepped out into the arrival hall, and looked around for her parents. They had promised to pick her up.

"Usagi! Hey, Odango Atama!" someone shouted.

Steamed poured out of Usagi' ears as she turned around to see who it was. And there standing no more than a few metres from her were all her friends and her family, including Shingo, who was the one to call out.

She marched up to the group, concealing her happiness to see them. She placed her hands on her hips and tried to look stern.

"Don't call me that! My name is Usagi!" she demanded Shingo.

Shingo stuck his tongue out at his sister. "I know that!" he said indignantly. "I called you Usagi that first time. But you are still an Odango Atama." And with that, he flicked her trademark hair with his fingers.

Usagi pouted and turned away from him. She saw her parents standing close to each other, with his father's arm around her mother's shoulders. Her heart warmed with the observation. She wanted Mamoru and her to always be like this. She walked up to them and hugged her mother tightly.

"Hi Mom!"

"Usagi. I'm so glad to see you back safely. How was the flight?" she asked

Usagi smiled, "It was long but they provide some great food!"

Rei snickered behind Usagi's back.

Usagi whirled around. "And what is wrong with that?"

"Trust Odango Atama to find out how good the food is!"

"I'll have you know that the trip is a long one! You don't expect me to starve, do you?" frowned Usagi.

Ami interjected with her soothing voice, "Of course we don't, we're just glad you enjoyed the flight."

"Yeah, Usagi, Aren't you glad to see us?" asked Mina.

Usagi faced all the girls. "Of course I did! I missed every one of you!" She held out her hands wide and the five girls gathered for a group hug.

"Uh hmm." Usagi heard a cough from behind her and slowly let go of her friends. She turned sheepishly towards her father.

She looked down. "Hi Dad."

"Hello Usagi, I hope you had a great time there," her father asked.

Usagi looked up and grinned. "Yes I did. Thanks."

Kenji cleared his throat again and looked away. "Well, I hope not TOO much fun. I hope Chiba-san hasn't done anything…" he trailed off as redness crept up his cheeks. He remembered _that_ conversation well.

_ Flashback _

_Mamoru sat quietly on the sofa with Shingo on the other side while Usagi and her mother cluttered around in the kitchen. Despite Usagi's shortcomings in the cooking department, she was determined to learn how to cook for him. And that meant she often disappeared into the kitchen with her mother while he was stuck in the living room with a very disgruntled father._

_Mamoru cleared his throat and tried not to look too nervous. Kenji sat in the lounge chair in the corner, staring at him. Mamoru could feel those eyes burning into his body and wished Usagi would come out of the kitchen very soon._

_"Well, __Chiba__…" Kenji started._

_Mamoru sat up even straighter and looked at him. "Yes, sir?"_

_"You've been seeing my daughter for quite some time now," asked Kenji._

_Mamoru nodded. "Yes, sir."_

_Kenji cleared his throat nervously and a vein started to be visible around his forehead. "Well, as much as I hate to do this, Usagi's mother has decided that we should have this talk together."_

_Confused, Mamoru asked, "Talk? About what, sir?"_

_Once again, Kenji swallowed nervously. "A…ummm… A talk about relations."_

_"Relations, Dad?" Shingo finally spoke up. "What do you mean? Aren't they already having a relationship?"_

_Kenji's face flushed. "Well, not exactly that type of relations…."_

_"Ohhhh…" Mamoru's face blushed as it dawned on him and quickly added, "Rest assured, sir, Usagi and I have NOT been having that type of relation."_

_"Well, I certainly hope not!" Kenji said sternly. "But my wife believes it is umm… time… to bring this up with you."_

_"Dad?__ What do you mean?" interrupted Shingo once again. "I still don't get it. I want to know…" he stopped when both his father and Mamoru turned and glared at him. Suddenly, a light bulb clicked for Shingo and he started laughing. "You mean… you mean… Mamoru and Usagi!!!" He bent over in effort to control his laughter._

_Mamoru and Kenji blushed bright red._

_"Shingo!" admonished Kenji._

_"Hic…Hic…sorry, dad…" Shingo hiccupped as he tried to stop laughing. "But, the notion of…." Shingo started to laugh once more, tears running down his face._

_"Shingo!"__ Kenji repeated. "We are trying to have a serious conversation here. If you can not control yourself, please go to the kitchen and help your mother and sister with the dinner."_

_Shingo waved his hands around and slowly the laughter grew less. "No! No, I want to stay and hear this. I'll stop laughing, I promise." Shingo giggled._

_"Well..uh hmm…Chiba-san.." Kenji began again. "As I was saying before, it's time to have uh…this talk about relations…"_

_Mamoru was still blushing furiously. "Please, sir, Usagi and I…would never dream of… ummm.. you know…" He looked down at his feet, embarrassed._

_Kenji cleared his throat once more. "Don't lie to me, __Chiba__. I know how young boys are. It's all they can think about, especially when they have a beautiful woman in their arms!"_

_Shingo burst into laughter again. "Usagi? HA Ha Ha! Beautiful? Ha Ha Ha!!!"_

_Kenji stared at him angrily and Shingo immediately closed his mouth. This was a conversation not to be missed!_

_Mamoru started to fidget. "Well, sir, We haven't done any…ummm… you know…" He looked up frantically. "And we're not... planning to…you know…Please believe me!" he pleaded._

_This time it was Kenji's turn to look away. "Well, Usagi's mother seem to believe that." Kenji turned to face Mamoru once more, his face now very angry. "But if I catch you doing any inappropriate…things… with my baby girl, I will so…."_

_Mamoru edged away from the angry man, as far as the sofa would allow him to. He waved his arms about. "No! Sir! We won't! I promise! Usagi is too young for that! And we're not ready…"_

_Kenji leaned forward from his chair, "You better not be, __Chiba__, EVER! Or the next thing you will be seeing is my SHOT GUN in your face!"_

_Mamoru's face contorted in fright. "No!! I promise!"_

_Then there was a deafening silence as the two men stared at each other, one in fright and the other in anger. Suddenly, the kitchen door opened._

_"Dad!__ Mamo-chan! Shingo! Dinner is ready!" Usagi sang out as she carried a large platter into the dining room. She stopped as she felt the tension in the room. "Dad? Mamo-chan?"_

_Usagi__ quickly placed the dish onto the table and walked into the living room. "Dad? Mamo-chan?" she repeated._

_Both men turned away from each other. _

_"Uh... Usako…" Mamoru was the first to speak._

_"Why isn't anyone coming to eat?" Ikuko stepped out of the kitchen, also carrying a large plate of vegetables. Like her daughter, she placed the food on the table and turned around to face the others. Ikuko looked around and realised what had just happened. She turned to Kenji. "You had THAT talk already?" Ikuko demanded, her hands at her hips._

_Kenji cleared his throat for what seemed like the tenth time that night. "Well, darling… you did say that…" he began._

_"Well, I didn't mean, right this minute, today!" Ikuko scolded her husband. "And why was Shingo in the room during this discussion?"_

_Shingo looked at his mother sheepishly. "Well, mom. You couldn't expect me to miss out on this, did you? It was priceless!"_

_Usagi__, still looking confused as ever, asked, "What discussion? What was so priceless?" She looked at Mamoru who was trying to hide in the sofa but failing very badly because of his large stature. "Mamo-chan? Can anyone explain why there is so much tension in this room?" She looked around once more and when no-one answered her, Usagi burst into tears. "WAH!!! No-one ever tells me anything!"_

_ End of Flashback _

Usagi blushed furiously. "Mamo-chan will never do that!"

With a final cough, Kenji motioned towards his daughter's feet where a multitude of bags sat. "Well then, I hope you have all your bags then."

Shingo looked at all the variety and exclaimed, "Wow, Usagi! You only left with a suitcase and you come back with three times that!" He looked up hopefully. "Anything for me?"

"What kind of thing is that to ask your sister?" Usagi asked loudly. "Is that all you can think about? Presents, presents, presents?"

"Children! Don't argue here! Let's get your bags into the car and we can discuss this when we get home," interjected Ikuko.

"Yeah! I can't wait until I get to my own bed!" squealed Usagi.

Rei snickered, "But she spent the week in Mamoru's bed," she whispered to Mina, but still loud enough for Usagi to hear.

Not turning around, Usagi blushed furiously once more.

_That's the end of this chapter, sorry for the delay and also for the way the story jumps around - the story was meant to go a bit faster. _


	8. Chapter 8: Preparations for Arrival

**_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!_**

_Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional._

_This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and **deviates** from the original version. It is a continuation of my other story, Failure._

_ At the Crown Arcade _

Usagi burst through the glass doors

"Motoki!"

"Hey Usagi! Great to see you!"

Usagi sat on one of the stools. "One of your chocolate sundaes, please!" she smiled.

"Coming right up!" Motoki set to construct his masterpiece for Usagi.

"So how was the trip, Usagi? How's Mamoru doing?" Motoki inquired about his best friend. Silence fell upon the bench.

"Usagi?" Motoki repeated. He turned to see a daydream look on Usagi's face, "Usagi?" he asked again.

Snapping out of the state, Usagi shook her head, "What… Oh, the trip, it was great! Mamoru is fine! But he doesn't have much time to socialize."

Motoki grinned, "And that's even better for you, huh?"

"Not really, it's good that he doesn't have another girlfriend but I'm afraid that he doesn't get out enough" she said.

"Well, you know that Mamoru is trying to get this degree finished in record time, so he can come home earlier." Motoki reasoned.

Usagi sighed, "I know and I feel bad about it." She looked up, her eyes wide and shimmering with unshed tears, "Do you think I'm being too unreasonable?"

Motoki frowned, "What do you mean, by unreasonable?"

Usagi placed her chin on her hands, "Well, by making Mamoru finish the course so quickly, he must be swamped with all those extra courses he has to take. And also for him to be loyal to me while he's there."

Surprised at the question, Motoki quickly reassured her, "No it isn't. You know just as well as I do that Mamoru hate being separated from you. He's doing this for himself as well as for you."

Usagi sighed once again and looked down at the counter where her hands were wringing each other.

Motoki sighed as well and pushed the ice cream in front of her. "Here, I hope this will cheer you up! It's on the house."

Usagi looked up with great glee. "Thanks! And she started to dig into the dessert.

Motkoi sweatdropped at the speed Usagi was able to drop an obvious difficult subject for her and also for the speed she was shovelling the food into her mouth.

_ One year later _

Usagi woke up with a start and moaned. It was still dark outside but by the way the shadows were falling over her bed, she knew dawn was coming soon. She picked up her smiling moon bunny alarm clock and groaned when she saw the time.

"Why am I awake so early?" Usagi asked herself as she rubbed her head in confusion. "I feel like there is something I should know."

Suddenly, she remembered why that day was important.

Mamoru was coming home today! Finally!

Usagi quickly sat up and clap her hands in glee. "Yeah! Mamo-chan is coming back! Mamo-chan is coming back!" she sang, jumping up and down on her bed.

"Usagi!" scolded someone form the corner of the bed.

Usagi looked towards the sound and found an upside-down Luna in the midst of the bed's blankets. She rushed towards the angry-looking cat.

"Luna!" Usagi apoligised as she quickly went through the blankets to untangle her cat. "I'm so sorry!"

"Well, Usagi…" Luna began but was interrupted by Usagi pulling her close to her chest and hugging tightly. "AH!!! U….sa….gi…!!! Ca…n't breathe!"

Usagi jumped out of her bed, still holding Luna and danced around her room.

"Mamo-chan is coming back! Mamo-chan is coming back!" she repeated over and over again while swinging the unlucky feline around.

Luna decided to try one more time before she passed out from lack of oxygen, "USAGI!!!" she yelled.

Usagi suddenly stopped and glanced down at the now- blue cat.

"AH!" yelled Usagi as she dropped Luna onto her bed. "I'm so sorry, so sorry, Luna! Are you okay?"

The exhausted cat managed to lay spreadeagle on the bed panting and when she had enough breathe, she pushed herself up and looked at her charge who was kneeling next to her.

"I know you are excited about Chiba-san coming back today but you don't have to be so careless, Usagi!" scolded Luna. "You've been doing so well these past few months, please don't ruin it today!"

Usagi pouted. It was true that she had been making an effort since she came back from her visit but today was not her fault. She was just too excited!

"I'm sorry, Luna. I'll try to make it up to you!" apologised Usagi. She got up from her knees and started to look into her closet. She stuck her head into the hanging clothes, trying to find the perfect outfit. "What should I wear to the airport, Luna? I want to look especially nice for Mamo-chan!" Usagi's muffled voice came out.

Luna got off the bed and stalked over to Usagi. "Why don't you wear that new dress you got last week, Usagi? The one that cost a whole month's allowance?"

A yelp could be heard from the closet, "Yeah! That would be so nice! And this will be the first time I wore it! Mamo-chan will love it!" Usagi pulled back from her intensive searching for the white dress, pulling out the item with her.

"Ah, Usagi…?" asked Luna.

Usagi turned and looked at Luna who was now sitting next to her. "Yes, Luna? What is it?"

Luna glanced up and then to the clock on the bedside table. "Do you know what time it is? Isn't it a bit early?"

Slowly, Usagi remembered her previous thoughts when she first woke up. She turned to look at the alarm clock and saw the red lights blinking an early 05:30.

"ARGHH!! It's only 5:30! Wah!!! Why am I so early? I have to wait 6 more hours before Mamo-chan gets here!" she cried out, tears bursting.

Luna sweat-dropped at the childish behaviour and sighed. There were just certain characteristics of Usagi that would never change.

_ A few hours later_

A scream and a crash could be heard upstairs as Ikuko prepared for the incoming tornado she knew to expect. As she organised the table with the breakfast meal, a muffled yelp came from above and all heads turned to see the frantic teenager rush down the treacherous obstacle course known as the staircase.

"3…2…1…" counted down Shingo and as he started to say "0"… Usagi tripped right over the last step and fell flat on her face.

"OWWW!!!" cried Usagi as she laid face-down just outside the dining room.

Ikuko rushed over, hands full of band-aids (she had expected this from past experiences) but was brushed away from the suddenly quiet girl.

Usagi held her tears in as the pain flared up her leg when she stood up. She thought to herself, "I have to act mature. Mamo-chan is coming back today. I have to show Daddy that we can be a proper couple." She looked up at her family, the males sitting around the dining table with breakfast in front of them and her mother, standing next to her, a worried look on her face. Usagi smiled.

"Good morning!" greeted Usagi.

Dumbfounded, her father swallowed at the speed of which his daughter could forget about that full fall she had a few seconds ago. Unfortunately, he had forgotten he had a mouthful of eggs in his mouth and started choking.

"Oh no Dad!" Usagi rushed over to his seat and whacked him on his back several times. "Are you choking? Is this helping?" referring to the bone-jarring thumps she was applying.

Kenji turned a slight blue and tried to respond, "Uh….stop… (gasp)…please… (gasp)….Usagi!" His hands reached out trying to stop the girl.

Ikuko rushed over once more and pried Usagi's hand away from her father's back. "Usagi! I think your father only needs some water. Please Stop!"

Usagi blushed and looked at her father who was now gasping for air and hoping his face would return to its normal colour.

"Are you okay, Dad?" asked Usagi.

Kenji nodded, still not trusting his voice.

"Oh Okay!" Usagi exclaimed and sat down happily to eat breakfast.

Shingo, who during all this time was sitting amusedly at the table, grinned and said, "Hey, Odango, isn't today when Mamoru-chan gets back?"

Usagi looked up from the plate of food, her mouth full. "Uh…umm…ayh…." She mumbled.

"Usagi! Do not talk with your mouth full!" scolded Ikuko.

Usagi swallowed the large bite and nodded, "Sorry Momma." She turned to Shingo, "Yeah, it is, BRAT. And my name is Usagi!"

"Well, you better eat fast then, ODANGO," retorted Shingo, "Isn't his plane arriving at 11:30am?"

"It's U…Sa…Gi…, brat. And yeah, so what?" Usagi replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Usagi darling," soothed Ikuko, "Dear, it's 10:00am already."

"WHAT!" screeched Usagi, "Ten? Already?" She stood up quickly, pushing her chair back and making a horrible noise as it scraped against the floor. "OH NO!!!! I have to get ready for Mamo-chan!"

And with that, Usagi rushed back upstairs to prepare herself to go to the airport.

A now recovered Kenji, scowled deeply at his wife. "I still don't like that Chiba guy."

Ikuko smiled demurely at her husband, "Dear, they've been going out for so long now, don't you think it's time to accept the fact?"

Shingo snorted, "I still don't get why a guy like Mamoru-san will go out with HER."

"I still don't like it," pouted Kenji, like a schoolboy.

"Just get over it, dear. Chiba-san is a nice man and he's very good with Usagi. They love each other," said Ikuko as she sat down to her breakfast. "Anyway, we started dating at their age and if you don't want to sleep on the couch for the next two weeks, then I suggest you act civil when Chiba-san comes around to visit!" threatened Ikuko.

"But, you know the couch is lumpy and uncomfortable to sleep on!" protested Kenji.

Ikuko stared the evil eye at her husband and he fell silent. He remembered the last time he had slept on the dreaded sofa. It was after the promise-ring fiasco.

_ FlashBack _

_"Is that a ring I see around your neck, Usagi?" asked Kenji sternly who still wasn't over seeing his little girl with a grown man. They were in the middle of eating dinner._

_Usagi's__ hand immediately went up to the object in question. "Urgh . . . yes, daddy. It is a ring."_

_Ikuko__ added, "It's from Mamoru, isn't it Usagi? Isn't that sweet, Kenji?" she asked looking at her husband._

_In the background, Shingo made gagging noises and then an exclamation of pain could be heard when Usagi kicked him under the table._

_"A ring?" exclaimed Kenji. "An engagement ring? Erghhh!!!" He stood up and looked around._

_"What is it, dear?" asked Ikuko._

_"Where's my shotgun! I need my shotgun! Where is my shotgun?!" shouted Kenji as he stalked around the dining table._

_"Daddy!"__ Usagi caught one of his hands as he passed by her seat. "It's not an engagement ring!" She paused. _

_"You paused!" exclaimed Kenji, as he stopped walking behind his wife's chair. "You had a pause there! What do you mean by not an engagement ring?"_

_Usagi__ began slowly. "Well, it's actually a promise ring, Daddy. It's . . ."_

_"What kind of promise is that __Chiba__ guy promising!" barked Kenji. "What?" as Ikuko reached up behind her to hold her husband's hands._

_"Honey, let Usagi finish.__ I'm sure there is a suitable explanation for all this. Keep going, Usagi," encouraged Ikuko._

_"Yeah, Odango, continue digging yourself into a hole," added Shingo, an interested spectator._

_Usagi__ scowled at her brother and then looked up at her parents. "It's a promise of an engagement, Daddy. Mamoru knows I'm too young to be engaged but we wanted something to show for our love for each other," she explained as she fingered the diamond ring hanging on the necklace._

_Ikuko__ sighed at the romance._

_Kenji,__ not satisfied but acknowledging Usagi's answer was legitimate, started pacing again._

_"I still don't like this. My shotgun will still need to ready just in case." Kenji looked around. "So, where's my shotgun. Did you hide it again, Ikuko?" He stalked out of the dining table._

_Sighing once again, Ikuko shook her head at her husband's stubbornness._

_"Mom!"__ Usagi's plea reached through her mother's thoughts._

_"What is it darling?" Ikuko replied as she looked up at her children. Shingo had resumed eating while Usagi's plate still contained some food._

_Usagi__ looked worried and asked, "Daddy's not really going to shoot Mamo-chan, will he?"_

_Ikuko__ chuckled, "No, he won't. I promise I will stop your father before it gets that far." She leaned towards Usagi and whispered, "And between us two only, I hid the shotguns in a place your father will never look."_

_Usagi__ leaned back in relief. "Thank goodness. Thanks mom!"_

_She smiled at Ikuko and begun eating again, scoffing down the food like there was no tomorrow. Ikuko sweatdropped._

_ End of Flashback _

Kenji inwardly groaned. That night, Ikuko had threw his blanket and pillow outside their bedroom and told him only to come back when he could accept the ring. Kenji had spent the entire night tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable spot on the couch but ended up with more stress than before. He was torn between protecting his little girl from a big bad wolf or from sleeping on the sofa. He did not know what to do… and plus, his wife still had his shot guns in hiding.


	9. Chapter 9: Permission to Meet

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!**  
  
_Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional.  
  
This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and deviates from the original version. It is a continuation of my other story, Failure.  
_  
11:00a.m.   
  
"Hey, thanks Motoki. I really appreciate you driving me to the airport to meet Mamo-chan," squealed Usagi. "Sorry I made you waiting like that."  
  
Motoki turned his head away from the traffic for a second and smiled at the pretty young girl sitting next to him in the car. "It's Ok, Usagi-chan. Anyway, I don't think your dad would have been so happy to take you to meet Mamoru-san.  
  
Usagi giggled as she remembered the discussion she had with her father a few days ago.  
  
_ FlashBack   
"Uh....dad..." started Usagi nervously as they were sitting down after dinner.  
  
Kenji looked up from the newspaper he was reading, "What is it, Usagi?"  
  
"Well...," said Usagi and paused. She bent her head, not wanting to look at her father.  
  
"Usagi?" questioned Kenji.  
  
Usagi started again but kept her head down still and ran her index finger across the smooth surface the manga book on her lap. "Well...you know Mamo- chan is coming back in a few days right?"  
  
Kenji rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. How can I not when that has been the only you have been talking about all week?" He placed his paper down and looked at his daughter. There was something going on and he had this bad feeling about it.  
  
Usagi looked up hopefully at her father. "Well....I want to be there to greet Mamo-chan in the airport when he arrives."  
  
"Yes..." confirmed Kenji slowly. The bad feeling grew and the room fell silent as both Shingo and Ikuko looked intently at the other two.  
  
Smiling nervously, Usagi continued, "I was wondering if umm...." She paused once more, not knowing how to continue.  
  
Kenji was getting impatient with all this by now and loudly asked, "Just tell me what it is, Usagi. I'm sure it's not too bad."  
  
Shingo chuckled in the background. He knew what his sister wanted to ask and he also knew how his father would react to the request. This was going to be good!  
  
Usagi glanced towards her younger brother sitting in the corner. She gave him the evil eye, trying to keep him quiet.  
  
She turned back to her father and took a quick breath, "Welliwaswonderingifyoucoulddrivemetotheairportbecauseidontknowanyoneelsewho candrivecanyoucanyouplease?" she pleaded really fast.  
  
Kenji fell off his seat (anime-style) but recovered quickly. He looked at his wife, trying to see if she understood what their daughter had just said in only one breath.  
  
Ikuko suppressed her smile when she saw Kenji's inquiring face and shook her head. She wanted Usagi to do this herself.  
  
Kenji sighed, when he got no more response from his wife and faced Usagi. "Uh...Usagi. What was that just then?"  
  
Usagi blushed bright red. "Could you...uh...possibly....uh...drive me to...ummm...the airport?" She paused, "I...uh...don't know who else could...uh drive..." She looked up, her eyes big and swimming with unshed tears. "Can you? Can you? Please?"  
  
Trying to process this request, Kenji kept silent for a moment.  
  
Shingo, still sitting there in the corner, waited for the upcoming burst. 3...2...1...  
  
"WHAT?" Kenji shouted as he stood up in rage. "YOU WANT ME TO DRIVE YOU TO THAT SMOOTH-TALKING CRADLE ROBBER? I DON'T THINK SO, YOUNG LADY!"  
  
Usagi cowered back into the sofa chair and looked at her father, the unshed tears running silently down her cheek. "Daddy..."  
  
Kenji turned towards his wife, "CAN YOU BELIEVE WHAT SHE IS ASKING? SHE WANTS ME...ME! TO DRIVE HER TO THAT THAT THAT......"  
  
"Darling," started Ikuko in her best soothing voice. "Please, calm down. Usagi was just asking you a simple question."  
  
"CALM DOWN?" continued Kenji, his face getting redder and redder by the second. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!"  
  
"KENJI!" scolded Ikuko suddenly. Everyone stopped and looked at her. She was looking very frustrated.  
  
The strain and anger suddenly drained out of Kenji with that one reprimand. (Kenji was very afraid of his wife's anger....but that is another story). He literally flopped back onto the sofa chair he was sitting on.  
  
Usagi quickly tried to make amends, "Uh, dad, please don't get mad!"  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi. Your dad will calm down soon enough," reassured Ikuko. "Maybe there is someone else who you could ask to drive to the airport with you? Maybe one of your older friends?"  
  
Usagi sat back and thought. All her friends were the same age as her, except.....  
  
"Motoki!" Usagi exclaimed happily. "Motoki can drive! And I'm sure he would be happy to take me!" With that, she rushed out of the room, intent on calling her friends immediately.  
  
As she left, she heard her father asking, "Who is this Motoki guy?" and her mother and brother laughing furiously.  
  
End of Flashback   
_  
"No, Dad wasn't happy about it at all," smiled Usagi. "He was glaring at me the whole time I was getting ready for you."  
  
Motoki shuddered, "Yeah, he was staring out of the window when I came to pick you up." He glanced towards her again, "Does he do that all the time?"  
  
Usagi giggled, "Yeah. It really freaks Mamo-chan out."  
  
Motoki sweatdropped, thinking of his very masculine friend afraid of a protective father. "Well, good thing he finally let you go. Even if you were a bit late."  
  
"Yeah," sighed Usagi, "I hope we won't be too late. I want to meet Mamo- chan at the gate when he gets out."  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi-chan," reassured Motoki. "I think we'll make it in time. And plus, I think Mamoru-chan won't come out that quickly. He is bringing a lot of things back with him."  
  
Usagi shined at the thought, "Yes I know! I hope some of it will be presents for me!"  
  
"Ah...Usagi-chan never changes," thought Motoki to himself.

_When will Mamoru arrive? Will Usagi survive the wait? Stay tune for the next chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10: Waiting for Arrival

**_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!_**

_Special thanks to nitengale, ilovechadpennington, Silver Moonlight-81, sexysailor1 & Elementalmoon   
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional.  
  
This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and deviates from the original version. It is a continuation of my other story, Failure.  
  
I'm sorry that my flashbacks are quite long but I'm trying to skip from one time to a different time, so flashbacks are quite important. I'll try not to repeat that much of previous chapters but it is sometimes necessary to refer back to previous chapters._  
  
CHAPTER TEN – WAITING FOR ARRIVAL  
  
At the Airport   
  
"Come on! Come on!" Usagi said as she hopped from one foot to the other, unable to stand still. She and Motoki was in front of the gate Mamoru was supposed to be exiting from. "How long 'til Mamo-chan gets here?"  
  
Motoki smiled at the eager girl next to him. She had pulled him all the way from the car as soon as they had arrived into the airport car park and had not stopped chatting ever since. "Mamoru-kun won't come out that soon, Usagi-chan. He has to go through customs, remember?"  
  
Usagi blushed. "Oh." She remembered how she had to go through the checks when she came back from America. They had reprimanded her for bringing in a stash of chocolate. But how was she to know that dairy products were not welcomed?  
  
She shook her head. "I'm sure Mamo-chan will be one of the first people out. He knows that I will be here to pick him up." Usagi smiled brightly at her friend.  
  
_ Flash back   
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi shrieked into the phone piece. She jumped up and down happily as the operator put her call through to Mamoru's apartment.  
  
"Usagi?" A voice asked on the other side of the line.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan! I finally caught you! I can't believe it!" she cheered inside the phone booth situated outside the Crown Arcade.  
  
On the other side of the world, Mamoru sat quietly waiting for his girlfriend to stop cheering. He knew that Usagi would keep on going until she was out of breath.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a, "Hey Odango Atama, quit that won't you? Can't you see Mamoru-kun is waiting to talk?" in the background. He grinned, Mamoru immediately knew it was Rei who was scolding Usagi.  
  
"Hey, Pyro! I'm just happy to hear from Mamo-chan!" Usagi retorted. "You're just jealous you can't talk to him." And although he could not see it, Mamoru knew that Usagi had stuck out her tongue at her friend.  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan! Time is expensive!" A stern voice reminded Usagi. That was Lita.  
  
"Yes, I've calculated that there is approximately seven point two five minutes left on this calling card, Usagi-san." Another voice added in.  
  
"Time is like a box of chocolates, Usagi. You never know how fast it goes until it's all finished." Mamoru sweatdropped. That had to be Mina bungling another phrase.  
  
"Mina!" Mamoru could hear Lita laughing as she tried to correct her friend. "It's life that is like a box of chocolate."  
  
Next, Mamoru heard a low growl and then Rei barked out, "Usagi! Get back on the phone and tell Mamoru-kun what you called for!"  
  
"Oh, oops!" Usagi finally got back to the phone receiver. "Sorry, Mamo- chan. The girls wanted to be here when I called."  
  
Mamoru softly smiled. It had been too long since he heard Usagi's voice. "It's O.K. Usako."  
  
"And it's so unfair that Daddy won't let me call you from home," Usagi continued. "He says that you're corrupting me and that if I ran up the phone bill once more, he'd personally fly out there with his shotgun."  
  
Once again, Mamoru sweatdropped at the image of Usagi's father, Kenji, flying to America to protect the honour of his family.  
  
"And I told him it wasn't your fault that we talked so long," Usagi went on, "And anyway, I'm sure the guards won't let guns on the plane. It's too dangerous..."  
  
Mamoru tried to interrupt, "Uh...Usako?"  
  
However, Usagi just continued her dialogue, "Then mother reminded him that she had hidden his guns."  
  
"USAGI!" shouted Rei on the other side. It was so loud Mamoru had to pull his phone away from his ear. "Get to the point!"  
  
Without missing a beat, Usagi switched topics, "Oh yeah, Mamo-chan. When is your flight home?"  
  
Mamoru, now embarrassed and surprised at the way his girlfriend could change subject so quickly, replied, "Uh...one week from today, Usako. The plane will be arriving at the Tokyo Airport at 11:30am. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I thought I would meet you there!" Usagi cheerfully answered. Then, just as quickly as she had changed subjects, a loud clap could be heard over the line, "Uh oh... That was supposed to be a secret. Rei is going to kill me!"  
  
Mamoru went from surprised to grinning as he heard the news. "That's great, Usako! I would love it if you were there! And..."  
  
"Odango Atama! Don't tell me you told Chiba-san of the surprise?!" Rei's voice interrupted Mamoru's sentence. "Why can't you keep the secret? Now it won't be a surprise anymore!"  
  
"Uh, sorry, Rei! I couldn't help it! I was too excited!" apologised Usagi.  
  
Mina piped in, "Don't worry Rei," she reassured, "I'm sure there will be plenty of surprises waiting for both of them when they get to his apartment and be just by themselves."  
  
Mamoru blushed furiously at the thought. Sure it was great to see his Usako again but he wasn't about to do THAT. And besides, Usagi was only 16!  
  
"Mina!" Usagi said in reply. "I'm sure Mamo-chan will bring back lots and lots of presents for me, won't you, Mamo-chan?"  
  
Mamoru cleared his throats and shook his head to clear any indecent thoughts from his mind, "Uh, sure, Usako. I'll bring gifts for everyone."  
  
Usagi cheered. "Yeah!!!"  
  
"Uh, Usagi, I don't think Mina was thinking about presents..." Lita quietly said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Usagi. "What else would Mina be talking about?" Suddenly, a light dawned on her and silence could be heard over the line. Then, "MINA!"  
  
Grinning sheepishly, Mamoru cleared his throat once again. "Usako. Usako?"  
  
"Usagi-chan! There is only two point five minutes left! Please finish up the conversation!" Ami reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Usagi's voice came back online. "Hi, Mamo-chan! Anyway, since you know already, I'll be waiting for you when you come out, O.k.?"  
  
Mamoru smiled, "O.K. Usako. I'll be waiting for that. Oh, and who will be driving you?"  
  
"Driving me?" Confusion filled Usagi's voice. "What do you mean by driving? You'll be coming back by plane, right?"  
  
Laughing, Mamoru tried to answer her, "You'll need to get a lift to the airport, Usako. I was planning to take a taxi from the airport home, but since you're coming to meet me, I could catch a ride home back to Tokyo with you."  
  
Realisation dawned over Usagi. "Ohhh...that. I'll arrange something, Mamo- chan, don't worry! Anyway, I have to go now. Ami's signally that there is only fifteen seconds to go. See you next week! I love you!"  
  
"Love you too, Usako" Mamoru quickly added in before the phone hung up on both of them.  
  
End of flashback _

"When is he coming?" Usagi kept on asking. "The signboard said that his plane landed AGES ago."  
  
"Don't worry Usagi-san. Hey, Usagi-san, the doors are opening. Take a look! Mamoru-kun might be coming out!" Motoki pointed to the double doors sliding open in front of them.  
  
"Yay!!!!" cheered the girl as she watched eagerly to see the familiar face exit. Suddenly her excited face turned to one of surprise. "Mamo-chan?"  
  
What is making Usagi act like this? What has happened to Mamoru? Stay tune for the next chapter – CHAPTER ELEVEN – SURPRISE APPEARANCE 


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise Appearance

_**THANK YOU FOR THE WAIT!**_

_Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblance to any other story is coincidental and not intentional._

_This story happened after the senshi defeated Beryl and **deviates** from the original version. It is a continuation of my other story, Failure._

_I'd like to apologise for my mixing up of the –chan, - kun, -san's. I don't speak Japanese so I've no idea the proper way of using them. If anyone is willing to let me know what the protocol is for each of the suffix, then I would really appreciate it!_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: SURPRISE APPEARANCE**

Usagi looked at the man exiting the doors in disbelief. "Mamo-chan?" she tentatively asked.

With a slight glance at the Usagi who was now unable to move at all and after a double take on the person standing just behind his friend, Motoki stepped forward with a giant smile on his face. "Mamoru-kun!" he said as he slapped the man on the back in greeting. "Good to see you! Come on over, Usagi-san has been waiting so long for your arrival! So," Motoki paused slightly, "So…Who's this?"

"Oh!" Mamoru turned slightly to bring the girl standing behind him to the front. "Say hello to Sally Towers. She's an exchange student to Tokyo this year. Since I was coming back, the professor thought it might be better if she came with me." Mamoru then faced Sally and said in English, "Sally, these people are Usagi-chan and Motoki-chan. I told you about them, remember?"

Sally smiled brightly and replied "Oh yes, Mamoru," then she bowed slightly to Usagi and Motoki and spoke in stilted Japanese, "Konichiwa, minna."

Changing back to Japanese for the benefit of Usagi and Motoki, Mamoru explained, "Sally was originally from Japan but her family moved to the States when she was young. So her Japanese is only basic but she can understand quite a bit."

Usagi, still shocked with the appearance of this very pretty girl who had spent hours on the plane with her Mamo-chan, suddenly felt a slight push on her back from Motoki. She cleared her throat and walked straight up to Mamoru, hooking her arm around his. "Uh yeah, Hello Sally. It is very nice to meet you," said Usagi slowly and then looked up at her boyfriend. "Mamo-chan! I'm so glad you're back!".

Mamoru smiled as he looked down at her. "Hello Usako" and mindless to everyone around them, bent down to kiss his girlfriend.

After long moments, Motoki could not take anymore of this scene. He looked around in embarrassment and saw some people staring and smiling at the two.

A few metres away, a little boy pulled at his mother's skirt while they walked past and pointed towards them. "Mommy, why are those people stuck together? Did they use super glue wrongly? Like I used it and my finger got stuck in my nose? Did they…" The voice of the little boy trailed off as his mother pulled him away form the scene.

Motoki cleared his throat loudly at this comment and nervously asked, "Uh… Mamoru-kun? Usagi-san?"

Slowly, the two separated and looked around. Sally smiled at the couple while twin cheeks blushed at the same time as they realised where they were. Embarrassed, Mamoru and Usagi separated from each other and looked guiltily at Motoki.

"Uh… sorry, Motoki-san!" Usagi apologised. "We kinda forgot where we were." She looked up at Mamoru.

Mamoru cleared his throat nervously and looked away. He rubbed his hand against his head. "Yeah, sorry, Motoki-san. Sally."

Motoki smiled at the bashful couple. He just could not keep in the giggles any more and started to laugh out loud. "Ha ha ha! You should see your faces!" He bent over in the effect to contain his laughter.

"Motoki!" scolded Usagi. "Umm… we couldn't help it…"

"Neh, don't worry, Usagi-chan. And you too, Mamoru-san. Stop blushing!" Motoki laughed at the sight of his friend's red cheeks. They started to move towards the airport's exit with Motoki pushing Sally's trolley. Trying to give his friends some time to compose themselves, Motoki started to have a conversation with Sally, "Anyway, Sally, how long will you be staying in Tokyo?"

Sally answered, "I'll be a student at Tokyo university for a year."

"And where will you be staying?" Motoki asked and then looked back at Mamoru, "Where's she staying, Mamoru? Not with you, right?"

Usagi looked in horror, she did not even think about that! There is no way Mamoru will be living with Sally. Motoki saw this on her face and smiled reassuringly.

_Flashback _

_Usagi looked up from her position at the bench at the Crown Arcade, her eyes wide and shimmering with unshed tears, "Do you think I'm being too unreasonable?"_

_Motoki frowned, "What do you mean, by unreasonable?"_

_Usagi placed her chin on her hands, "Well, by making Mamoru finish the course so quickly, he must be swamped with all those extra courses he has to take. And also for him to be loyal to me while he's there."_

_Surprised at the question, Motoki quickly reassured her, "No it isn't. You know just as well as I do that Mamoru hate being separated from you. He's doing this for himself as well as for you."_

_Usagi sighed once again and looked down at the counter where her hands were wringing each other._

_Motoki sighed as well and pushed the ice cream in front of her. "Here, I hope this will cheer you up! It's on the house."_

_Usagi looked up with great glee. "Thanks! And she started to dig into the dessert._

_End of Flashback _

Mamoru shook his head, not noticing the sigh of relief from his girlfriend by his side, "No, the professor organised a room with a Japanese family. All I do is drop Sally off as soon as we arrive. Isn't that right, Sally?"

Sally nodded as she followed Motoki out to the car park. "Mamoru has been very kind to me. He tried to explain about what I should do when we got here and where to buy stuff."

"Oh yes!" Usagi confirmed as she hugged Mamoru's arm even tighter. "Mamo-chan is the nicest guy in the world." She shot daggers with her eyes at Sally's back.

Motoki nodded, "So I guess, we'll drop Sally off before going to your place, Mamoru-san."

"Yeah," confirmed Mamoru.

--- After dropping Sally off ---

"So, Sally, I'll come pick you up on Monday around 8.30am?" asked Mamoru as they all walked towards Sally's new home's door.

Sally nodded, "Yes, I will be ready for you outside, Okay?"

"Alright, anyway, I'll see you in a few days!"

Bowing, Sally faced Motoki and Usagi, "It was very nice to have met both of you. Mamoru-san was correct when he described the two of you. I hope we will be good friends and see each other again."

Usagi smiled even though she still did not like the idea of Mamoru getting too friendly with another woman. "Oh yes, come by to Motoki's icecream parlour when you have a chance! Well, then, we'll see you later!"

Then the three of them walked towards Motoki's car, parked on the sidewalk. Sally stood at the front door waving, with her host family behind her.

"Oh yeah! I just remembered!" Usagi suddenly exclaimed as they settled into the car. "Mom would just love to have you over for lunch, Mamoru! And you too, Motoki-san! You will come to lunch with us, won't you?" asked Usagi sweetly, her eyes pleading at Motoki and Mamoru, who was sitting beside her in the backseat.

Upon hearing this, both of the men's faces showed horror. The thought of going to Usagi's house for lunch or any other reason with her family still scared Mamoru even after all this time. Motoki, on the other hand, has had heard of the infamous grilling Mamoru had received and was not looking forward to it at all. However, he was only a guest and a just a friend, so Motoki's face relaxed into an easy grin when he realised he would be present for another meeting between Usagi's father and Mamoru.

"Sure, Usagi! I'd love to come!" said Motoki with a grin and a slightly evil chuckle.

Usagi beamed, while locking in her seatbelt. "Great! I told my mom that both you guys love to eat, so she's going to prepare a lot!" She leaned towards her boyfriend, who was staring straight ahead. "Oh, and Mamo-chan, don't worry about Daddy. He won't do too much to you this time."

Mamoru's face went from bad to worse. He was not looking forward to this. He remembered what had happened that first time.

_Flashback _

_Usagi's mother came out of the kitchen, taking her apron off and brushing down her dress. She walked towards the couple._

"_You must be Mamoru," said Ikuko, holding out her hand. "I've heard so much about you from Usagi."_

_Mamoru looked at Usagi then back at Ikuko. He took her hand and bent to kiss it. "And you must be Tsukino-san. Now I know where Usagi gets her lovely looks from."_

_Ikuko giggled at the showing of a gentleman. _

"_Why couldn't Kenji be like this?" she thought to herself. "Usagi is very lucky to have caught the eye of this tall, dark and handsome man."_

_A loud clearing of the throat from the living room door way suddenly made the three look up._

"_So this is the young man I have been hearing about," stated Kenji, scanning Mamoru from head to toe. He only stopped when his wife elbowed him._

_Mamoru shifted slightly on the spot then walked over to him while everyone else followed. Usagi whispered to her mother, "Did you hide all the shot guns, Mom?"_

_Her mother replied, "Yes, don't worry, dear. There will be no shootings this evening."_

_Usagi sighed, relieved that no one will be hurt physically, but still…_

_End of Flashback _

"And we can go back to your house after. Mom has let me have dinner with you!" Usagi continued. "Isn't that good, Mamo-chan?"

Upon hearing that, Mamoru's face relaxed as he thought about the 'alone' time he would have with his girlfriend after months of separation. "I guess it's o.k." replied Mamoru.

Motoki clapped his hands together and started the car. "Great! Let's get your stuff to your apartment and then let's go to Usagi-chan's house! I'm starving!"

"Yeah!" cheered Usagi.

_Sorry for the wait, I'm finally on holidays! So maybe some more chapters will come out over the next few weeks!_


End file.
